Aphrodite's Blessing: A Love That Transcends Time
by mahjong90mulan
Summary: We all know the story of Romeo and Juliet, but what if it never ended there? What if they were reborn as Damon Salvatore & Isabella Swan? Loss, heartbreak, motherhood, happiness, a good dose of supernatural, death, rebirth, and most importantly LOVE.
1. Aphrodite's Prologue

Twilight/ TVD Crossover

Title: Aphrodite's Blessing: A Love That Transcends Time

Disclaimer: I am putting this disclaimer in the beginning of the story and it applies to the whole story. I do not own TVD, Twilight, or any of the songs or books or movies I may reference. All rights belong to the original creators. I'm just borrowing their characters and playing with them a bit.

A/N: I KNOW THIS IS A LONG AUTHORS NOTE AND I KNOW HOW MUCH PEOPLE HATE THESE BUT PLEASE READ BEFORE READING THE STORY! THANK YOU! This is not a crossover with Percy Jackson & the Olympians, but I do refer to some of the figures in Greek Mythology (if I get something wrong please don't kill me). I've also added my own little twists to many of the characters back stories. I've tried my best to keep continuity with the years and dates I use but if I'm off by a few years please bare with me. I know it's a little slow of a beginning but it will pick up fast. I also have a playlist, each 'chapter/book' will have at least one song that goes with it, please listen to the songs while reading, it will make it all the better (you can find them on Youtube), but it's your choice. Remember Reviews are Love! They make me a better writer. Also, check out my facebook fan page that has links to my stories, story banners, companion pics, trailers, and more: just search 'Mahjong90mulan' (on Facebook) to find it, if you have any problems let me know. Thanks for taking the time to read this long authors note, but on the plus side now you get to read the story! ^_^ So Enjoy & Happy Reading.

Aphrodite's Prologue:

Song: The Greatest Reward By: Celine Dion & Mario Frangoulis

"So suddenly, it's clear to me  
>Things change<br>Our future lies in here and now  
>We made it through somehow<p>

Now the greatest reward  
>Is the love that I can give<br>I'm here for you now  
>For as long as I live<br>You made me who I am"

As I watched over her over the many years, there was a time even I began to lose hope and felt that history was always destined to repeat itself no matter what tried to stand in it's way.

Over the years I've heard all the great speakers:

"If history repeats itself, and the unexpected always happens, how incapable must Man be of learning from experience." -George Bernard Shaw

"History repeats itself, first as tragedy, second as farce." – Karl Marx

I wondered if even with my blessing they'd always be destined to repeat the same cycle, in different ways. I wondered if I was expecting to much from humanity.

There was a time that I was watching over her while she was traveling in the 1900s. She went into a lecture given by George Santayana:

"Those who cannot remember the past are condemned to repeat it."

At the time she didn't give much thought to what he said; she considered that even if one remembers it nothing changes, I mean in a way she felt she should know, she's been living though history and has witnessed it's unchanging ways, just as I have (in a sense). At the time I mused: If she only truly remembered, if she could only imagine.

But now, I think she finally gets it. She finally understands, sometimes all one needs is to really see what's in front of you and that simple change, that simple mindset, that simple admission can make all the difference.

Another quote that has had both her and I thinking over the years:

"[I]t was that there are no simple lessons in history, that it is human nature that repeats itself, not history." – John Toland

She's learned much from her life and I've even learned some lessons from her. She's found that there is no simple lessons and maybe it isn't history that actually repeats itself. She may not have changed the world completely or human nature, but she has made her mark and her soul has finally learned from the past and stepped forward; she has learned the value of love, just as a child blessed by me always should. Hers' is a tale of loss, heartbreak, motherhood, happiness, a good dose of supernatural, death, rebirth, and most importantly LOVE.

It only took her a few lives and a few hundred years. But she found her path. To some it is a myth but to those who know the truth it's an epic tale of complete truth that is woven through the lives of many. This is the tale of a girl whose love transcends all, eventually.

Sincerely,

Aphrodite, The Goddess of Love

So Let the Tale Begin…

It All Started When…

The trailer for this story can be found on my facebook fan page and at the following link (just delete the spaces):

www. youtube . com / watch ?v=Ozvn9yeRzR0


	2. The Real Story of Romeo & Juliet

Book 1: Romeo & Juliet

The Real Story of Romeo and Juliet, 600 Years Ago

Song: Sacrifice By: T.A.T.U.

"Can you tell me, softly  
>How you'll always haunt me<br>Can you help me  
>Hold me<br>Come to me now, slowly  
>You caress me, smoothly<br>Calm my fears and soothe me  
>Move your hands across me<br>Take my worries from me

/

I will sacrifice  
>I will sacrifice<br>All I have in life  
>To clear my conscience<br>I will sacrifice  
>I will sacrifice<br>All I have in life  
>Sacrifice, sacrifice"<p>

First I'll give you just a little background. Yes, I am Aphrodite the Greek Goddess of Love. Juliet was a beautiful girl with brown hair and brown eyes who lived about 600 years ago. As she grew I knew that Juliet would have an epic love, even if Lady Artemis continued to plague her with clumsiness for being a favorite of mine. (Lady Artemis is the Greek Goddess of the Hunt and Chastity therefore Artemis and a certain Goddess of love do not get along well.) But enough about that:

I take you back to the day Romeo met Juliet.

It was a beautiful masquerade ball held at the Capulet Home in Verona. People of all ages dancing happily, in masks and costumes. Romeo, coming to attempt to get the attentions of Rosaline and Juliet, in search of Paris who wishes to marry her.

Juliet POV:

I was walking across the room when of course I tripped. Suddenly I was engulfed in the arms of a handsome man with raven black hair and ice blue eyes.

"Are you alright Miss-?"

"Juliet"

"Romeo." Romeo, what a nice name.

"Thank You, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." –Juliet

I started to walk away when he grabbed my hand and pulled me back. I felt an electric shock course through my veins and when I looked up I knew he felt it too.

"Would you be so kind as to do me the honor of dancing with me?" –Romeo

"Of course. Though you should know that I'm not the best dancer." I said with a little giggle. I absently thought about how I loved looking into his eyes and the feel of him holding me in his arms. Wait, love? Where did that thought come from?

After the dance I saw my parents talking to a young man, it must be Paris. I excused myself to go over to my parents. Just as Romeo's friend started to drag him off.

"Wait, when will I see you again?" –Romeo

"I'm not sure, but we'll find a way I promise." –Juliet

It was a while later when a small fight broke out and that was when we both discovered the horrible truth. Romeo, my Romeo is a Montague. The very enemy of my family, the Capulet's. We shared a long, heated glance at each other before his friends dragged him off and I excused myself from the party and ran to my room.

I stepped out onto my balcony and started talking, more to myself then anyone else.

"O Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo?  
>Deny thy father and refuse thy name;<br>Or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love  
>And I'll no longer be a Capulet." (actual quote)<p>

(Lady Aphrodite: Yes, I admit it, I was the one to tell Shakespeare of their love story, You didn't think he came up with that one all on his own did you? Of course he did put his own spin on the story.)

"Juliet?"

"Romeo?"

I woke up the next morning, happy. It was last night after he climbed up to my balcony that I had my first kiss. It was last night I truly gave my heart away. It was last night that regardless to the wishes of either of our families we pledged to be with the other. It was last night that I found out that LOVE at first sight is real. And it's today that I will marry him.

It was only hours after the wedding that everything changed.

"Juliet, A terrible fight has happened between your two houses, Romeo has killed your dear cousin Tybalt after he killed Romeo's cousin Mercutio. The Prince of Verona has banished Romeo and your father seeks to have you wed Paris, for he doesn't know you are already married." -Nurse

That night Romeo and I were together for our wedding night, but the next morning he had to flee Verona. We followed the Friar Lawrence's plan with a few changes. I took the poison that would have me appear dead for 42 hours and fell into a deep sleep.

Aphrodite: What she didn't know was that the news of her 'death' reached Romeo before the Friar's plan did. He found her in the Capulet tomb thinking she was dead.

"O my love, my wife!  
>Death, that hath suck'd the honey of thy breath<br>Hath had no power yet upon thy beauty." – Romeo (actual quote)

It was then Romeo took the poison only to have Juliet awake from her slumber and find her love dead.

"Yea, noise? Then I'll be brief. O

happy dagger! This is thy sheath;

there rust, and let me die." – Juliet (actual quote)

And there one of the greatest loves died to be found by their warring families. Two star- crossed lovers, who both made the ultimate sacrifice for each other.

"A glooming peace this morning

with it brings; The sun, for

sorrow, will not show his head:

Go hence, to have more talk of

these sad things; Some shall be

pardon'd, and some punished:

For never was a story of more woe

Than this of Juliet and her Romeo." – The Prince of Verona (actual quote)

That day, their sacrifice touched me. I pledged to them that day I would not let their love end like that. I would not let death take this amazing love. And so I made it so that their love should have another chance. I did a 'spell' of sorts, their souls will continue to live on. So that they can find each other again, so that their love can live on. And when that time comes all will be remembered, all will be revealed. Little did I know the effect that this one blessing would have on the lives of so many.

And so the story continues…


	3. Esme

Book 2: Esme

177 Years Ago

Song: Running Up That Hill

A/N: Unless it is otherwise stated it is Aphrodite that is giving the intros to the chapters (books). Thanks for reading.

I must start out and say I may of blessed them, but I can not control our dear Romeo and Juliet's lives or when they would die. But I would soon find out what the Fates had in store for more people then just them. This is a chapter of a woman named Esme's life. You may wonder why I choose to tell you about her, but you will soon see.

I bring you to three glances into this woman's life: the happiest time, the saddest time, and the day her true love found her.

The Happiest:

I was sitting on our porch waiting for my husband Michael to get back from town in his carriage when I felt my water break. This is it- my baby is coming. I called the servants to run and get the doctor and help me back into the house. 10 hours later my two baby girls were born and Michael was standing next to me handing me our babies. The moment I saw their eyes I named the brown eyed girl Amanda and the blue eyed girl Alexandra or Lexi for short. I later found out that my best friend Lizzie had also given birth that day to a baby boy John.

The Saddest:

I was knitting next to the fire with Lexi thinking about my Amanda and Lizzie's John. They are growing up so fast. It seems like just yesterday they were born, not 17 years ago. They've been inseparable since birth. It's also as if fate would have them be destined for each other.

Flashback (Last Week):

Amanda, a girl with deep brown eyes and hair and John, a boy with raven black hair and piercing blue eyes were out on the porch of Amanda's home. Esme and Lexi, a girl with ice blue eyes and blonde hair- who looked just like her father, stood in the field near them unseen.

"Amanda, it's time to come in, say bye to John." –Michael

"Alright father. Bye John." –Amanda

John grabbed her hand and spun her back around.

"Amanda wait, this is for you (he pulled out a wooden horse he had made himself)." –John

"John, oh my, you made this, thank you so much. You always know just what I need, even if you can be a devious little boy some of the time. haha" - Amanda

"Amanda of course I know, because I know you, I'll always be here for you, I'll always be the one that can get you what you need. You'll see, when we both are older we will be married and I can buy you all the horses and ribbons you could ever want." –John

"Of course John, I guess we're just meant to be, haha. I'll call on you tomorrow." –Amanda

"Amanda, come in the house." –Michael

"Yes, Father./ Wait, John."–Amanda

Amanda ran up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran back to the house blushing. John walked home with a smile on his face. Esme walked up to her husband, while Lexi ran over to talk to her sister about what she just saw her do.

"You know, I have a feeling both Amanda and John will be just fine with out our families encouraging; they must be destined for each other." –Esme

"It would seem so." –Michael

End of Flashback

Then one of the servant's brought Esme's friend Lizzie's husband George into the room. He had a devastated look about him.

"Esme there's there's been an accident." –George

"No, No, what? WHO?- Esme

"It's Michael and the children. Their- their go- gone." – George

"No! How?" –Esme broke down.

"We don't know, it was an attack on the carriage. I'm so sorry. We both lost much of our family today. Let me take you to our house. You should be with us now." – George

The next few weeks past in a blur for the two families, well one family and Esme. Rumors spread around town among the more radical, even for the time, people about vampires being responsible since it appeared that only their necks had been attacked. Lexi was the only one missing from the carriage but presumed dead. (A/N: Since they went for the neck, lets just say it was the TVD type of vampire that attacked them.)

It was a crisp morning and Esme was standing at the edge of the cliff. The wind blew through her crème colored dress and her brown hair. She made her choice and she jumped. She briefly saw a man with blonde hair watching her in shock and a blur of motion and then there was blackness. Then, a pain that had to of come from Hades himself. For three days she thought she was in hell. And then she opened her eyes to see Carlisle Cullen for the first time.

Her Love (1 Year Later):

For weeks after I came into this life I hated Carlisle. I wanted to die to be with my daughters. But eventually I came to accept life, well undead life, again. Carlisle helped me see that this is not what my Amanda or Lexi would of wanted me to do, they wouldn't want me to kill myself. They would want me to live on and remember them. I eventually fell in love with Carlisle.

(Time Skip- Flash Forward- 1924)

"I still don't think this was a smart idea, changing Rosalie Hale, I mean think about it Carlisle, Esme." – Edward

"Edward, how many times do I have to tell you, call me mom, at least she's alive now, the poor girl." – Esme

"Alright, Mom." –Edward

"Alright, we must get ready, she's going to wake up soon." –Carlisle

"I have children again." –Esme said looking at the wooden horse that John had made her daughter Amanda all those years ago.

Little did she know that in only about 100 years everything would change in her life again.

(End of Flash Forward)

One lesson she would learn, the past is never truly in the past.


	4. Civil History, Time Stands Still

Book 3: Civil History, Time Stands Still

Song: (1) Realize By: Colbie Caillat

(2) Violet Hill By: Coldplay

Song (1)

"If you just realize what I just realized,  
>Then we'd be perfect for each other<br>And will never find another  
>Just realized what I just realized<br>We'd never have to wonder if  
>We missed out on each other now."<p>

And now I bring you to the first vial turning point in this tale. I bring you to 1854, Fell's Church, Virginia. Where the Watson family has just met the Salvatore family.

Ten year old, black raven haired and blue eyed Damon Salvatore can be spotted running through the maze in the garden chasing after a ten year old, brown haired and brown eyed Isabella Watson, while his 7 year old brother Stefan sits diligently listening to his father speak. Finally Damon and Isabella get to the end of the maze and Damon has caught her.

"So Miss Isabella, what's my prize I just caught you?" –Damon

"hmmm… let's see…" –Isabella said while putting her finger to her lips and chin, thinking.

"How about a kiss?" –Damon boldly asked suggestively.

"Well I'll be, Damon Salvatore, only ten years old and already trying to get friendly. Shame, shame, shame. Whatever am I going to do with you." –Isabella.

Just then Isabella pecked Damon on the cheek and ran away blushing. Damon was smiling for the rest of the week.

1862:

Eighteen year old Damon Salvatore and Isabella Watson stood on the Watson's home porch.

"Isabella time to come in, tell Damon goodbye." –Isabella's father yelled from inside the house.

"Alright father one minute./ Thank you Damon for buying me the red ribbon, you know how much I love ribbons (colored ribbons were a very popular thing for girls to have in that time period whether for their dresses or hair.). I guess it's time to go." – Isabella

"You know, I'll always be here for you buying you all the ribbons you want, haha. Oh and I almost forgot, I want to give you this, (her copy of Romeo and Juliet) you left it at the Salvatore house when we were reading it together last week." – Damon

"Thank you again, Bye Damon." – Isabella

Isabella turned to leave and then glanced back at Damon who was walking away.

"Damon, wait." – Isabella said, while running up to him giving him a kiss on the cheek and turning to go back to her house when Damon grabbed her hand and they both stopped dead in their tracks as if in shock remembering something.

"I.. I.." –Isabella

"Do you feel like this has happened before? Or-" Damon

They both looked down at the Romeo and Juliet book that fell from Isabella's hand as she turned to leave.

"That we are supposed to remember something long forgotten?" –Isabella

"Yes, actually. I'm not sure, I think maybe our minds are playing tricks on us." –Damon

"oh well, good night Romeo." –Isabella.

Damon smiled at her little pet name for him since they read the book together.

"Good night Juliet."

And she too smiled running into her house with a blush.

As the night went on they both felt an odd sort of joy and peace from being called the little pet names for each other. That night they both wondered if that was what love felt like.

Three Months Later:

Song (2)

"Was a long and dark December  
>When the banks became cathedrals<br>And the fog  
>Became God<p>

Priests clutched onto bibles  
>Hollowed out to fit their rifles<br>And the cross was held aloft

Bury me in armor  
>When I'm dead and hit the ground<br>A love back home unfolds

If you love me  
>Won't you let me know?<p>

I don't want to be a soldier  
>Who the captain of some sinking ship<br>Would stow, far below

So if you love me  
>Why'd you let me go?"<p>

July 17th, 1862

Dear Diary,

Everything changed when she came, when Katherine came. Damon went off to serve in the war. And Stefan is here assisting his father. I miss Damon dearly but it seems as if he's drifting farther away from me even when he's here. I've made a new friend. Her name is Anna, she's really nice and she gets along with my other best friend Sarah very well. Some strange things have started to happen recently though. There's been animal attacks and the founder's council has seemed to be more secretive. I'm not sure what's going on. I really hope that they haven't discovered that Sarah's a witch. I don't know what I'd do without her. I'm a little scared. But in a few months Damon will be back and everything will be fine, I'm sure. I'm probably being paranoid anyway. Well I must go, Anna's here, she told me she has something important to tell me.

Sincerely,

Isabella Watson

September 19th, 1862

Dear Diary,

I think the founder's council suspects that there's vampires and witches in Fell's church. I'm not sure what to do. I can't tell anyone about this. Anna told me that Katherine has begun changing some of the townspeople. I don't know what to think about that. And I don't know what to do. Sarah has placed a protective spell on both Anna and I since she trusts us and not Katherine or Emily, just in case they should try something and even though Anna is a vampire. Anna asked me if I want to become like her. I honestly don't know. I mean, everything has just seemed to change so fast. Stefan seems very smitten with Katherine. And Katherine is seemingly smitten with both of them. Anna told me not to worry about that right now. Things are so confusing. I just found out that my parents have joined the founders council and I have tried to collect as much information to help Anna as I could. And no I'm not compelled, but as much as I love my parents, I can't let them hurt the people I care about. Sarah taught me a spell to keep these words hidden.

Sincerely,

Isabella Watson

"These words of secrets,

let no one see,

the key is me,

and me the key,

let no one seek

and no one find

unless the key

they have to free."

And then all the words disappeared as she put it away.

June 15th, 1863

Dear Diary,

Everything has seemed to die down. It seems that the Founder's Council only suspected one vampire of being here and after an incident with one of the vampire's that Katherine turned the council killed that vampire and thought that he was the only one. Damon will be back in a month and will be staying on leave for 2 months. And the first Founder's Dance will be held in 2 months, I'm excited.

Sincerely,

Isabella Watson

September 5th, 1863

Dear Diary,

Things seem to be changing again. I think Katherine is using both Salvatore brothers. I can feel my heart breaking. The way Damon looks at her. I know he only asked me to go to the Founder's Dance with him since Katherine is going with Stefan. I'm not sure if Katherine is using compulsion on him or if he really loves her. And now Anna says there's werewolves here? That George Lockwood himself is one. Every thing is so confusing again. I feel like something major is going to happen, I just don't know what.

Sincerely,

Isabella Watson

September 18th, 1863

Isabella POV:

I was sitting in the back of Anna's mother's shop making sure we had everything ready for the Founder's Dance tomorrow. We were both in the Founder's Court. But only one of us would win. Anna had just stepped in front because Katherine had walked in with Damon when I got distracted and I cut my hand and blood streamed out of it. Before I knew what happened one of the newer vampires that Katherine had turned, I think his name was Harper, had turned and went for me, before I knew what happened I could feel my body starting to go limp and Harper being pulled off me. Anna had her wrist to my mouth in seconds offering me blood. After a few minutes I hugged and thanked Anna and told Harper it wasn't his fault, I shouldn't of been so clumsy in the first place. It was then that I noticed Katherine's smirk and Damon's shocked face.

"You, you know." –Damon

"Yes, I've known for over a year." – Isabella

"Isabella, I think you should stay with Anna tonight, that way your family won't ask questions about the blood on you're dress." –Katherine

"I suppose that would be the best option." –Isabella

"I'll, I'll see you tomorrow Isabella, take care." – Damon said hugging her a little too tightly and placing something in her hand before leaving with Katherine.

Once they left I opened my hand. It was a red ribbon. That made me Smile. Now I know that he still cares about me.

"Bella, don't ever do that to me again. I was so scared that you were going to die before I could get to you." –Anna.

"Don't worry you can't get rid of Juliet that easily." – Isabella

"Juliet?" –Anna

"Just something Damon and I used to say whenever I'd have a clumsy moment." –Isabella

The Next Day- September 19th, 1863:

I arrived at the Founder's Dance at the Lockwood Home with Damon Salvatore. I could see Stefan watching Katherine talk to George Lockwood. She looked toward me and gave me a nod, which I think George Lockwood noticed, which caused me to tense, which Damon noticed following my line of sight. He quickly took my hand and led me closer to the dancing.

"So Lady Juliet, would you do me the honor of dancing with me." –Damon

I giggled and answered.

"Why yes I think I will Romeo." – Isabella

That night at the dance everything went well and I forgot about everything else that was happening. Damon and I had a lot of fun. And he took me back to the Salvatore house since Katherine and I were to be going somewhere tomorrow. I was to be staying in the guest room.

Damon and I talked for a while in my room since no one was home yet, except Katherine and Stefan and I had an idea of where they are and what other people didn't know wouldn't hurt them (since at that time it would not be considered right for a man and woman to be in a private room together unless married).

"You know it scared me so much when you where laying there covered in all that blood. I thought that I was going to lose you." – Damon

"You could never lose me." - Isabella

And then Damon Salvatore kissed me. And I kissed him back. Things went father then I think either of us meant to go that night.

The next morning I woke up and Damon was gone.

"I sent him out. The last thing anyone needed was for someone to discover him in your room in the position you both were in. Imagine if I had been someone else." – Katherine

I blushed and she rolled her eyes.

"Get ready we leave in an hour." –Katherine

"Where are we going?" – Isabella

"We are going to visit a friend of mine, we'll be gone for a week, I've already told your family." –Katherine

And so we left, though I would of liked to talk to Damon first. Anna also came. I think that was more for my benefit; Katherine knew I would be more comfortable with her there and I still needed Anna's blood since I was weak after the attack a few days ago. Unfortunately, we did not receive the welcome she expected three days later. Her 'friend' was dead when we got there. Actually the whole house was dead. It was clearly done by a vampire who wanted to send a message to someone, I was thinking to Katherine, when I heard someone shout:

"there's one!"

"Bella!"

"Isabella!"

"Oh My God what have I done."

And then everything went black.

When I woke up I wasn't sure where I was. I looked around. It appeared that I was in a dark place like a basement.

"Isabella, Oh My God, I thought, Oh My God!" –Anna said hugging me.

"What happened?" –Isabella

"You were killed. He thought you were the vampire that killed the people in the house. Whoever killed them didn't realize he missed one. You need to drink from this guy if you want to live." – Katherine

"You mean, I'm I'm-" Isabella

"Yes now drink." – Katherine said biting the guys neck. As soon as I smelled the blood I went for it.

Two Weeks Later- Back in Fell's Church:

Sarah had made me a ring like Katherine's so I could go out in the sunlight and no one would suspect anything. Katherine made me promise not to tell any of the others that I was changed. For everyone's safety. There was just one problem that no one saw coming or even knew was possible. It appeared that somehow I had become with child and there was only one option as to who the father was, Damon. Anna was freaking out. A vampire is not supposed to be able to have children. The only thing we could think was that it had to of had to do with the vampire blood that was in my system and the fact that I must have been with child when turned. We didn't know what would happen. We knew that telling Damon would cause more problems in the present so Katherine compelled my parents to send me off with Sarah for the time being. We all new it was for the best. Damon was sad that I was leaving and we got into an argument over it the night I left. I knew he didn't understand why I was leaving but I told him we would see each other again and we could explore our feelings about each other when I got back.

~Time Skip~

June 10th, 1864

Dear Diary,

It's been a handful over the last couple months. I gave birth a month early but everything's fine. I gave birth to twins. A girl named Jane and a boy named Alec. They are amazing. It's a true miracle. They are somehow half- human and half- vampire and are growing faster then a human baby would. I can't wait to tell Damon. I know that I won't be able to stay in Fell's Church any longer, but I do plan to go back for a month to set all my affairs in order. We'll have to fake my death I'm sure. Sarah will watch over my little ones for me. I never would of thought that any of this would happen if someone told me it would a few years ago.

Sincerely,

Isabella Watson

Just then I could hear screaming out side. My first thought was Sarah and Annie (Annie was Sarah's Sister whose house we were staying at). I placed Alec and Jane in their crib and ran outside. Sarah was on the ground covered in blood.

"Sarah, Sarah?" –Isabella

"Take Annie and the children, quick, they are coming. Something's happened in Fell's Church. They rounded up vampires, killed them. Anna she's ok. She's with Emily. Get to the house in Charleston, they'll be there, Please, Promise me you'll protect my bloodline, Promise me!" –Sarah

"I, I promise." – Isabella

"They're coming, get the carriage, quick, you don't have much tim-" – Sarah

It was then that Sarah died in my arms and I started to hear the sound of people. Coming closer. I grabbed Annie who was in shock and called Harper (I made it so he's not in the tomb.) to get the carriage ready and Annie in it while I went and got the children. As we rode into the distance I could see the people rounding on the house.

And like that everything changed again and I didn't know how many friends I lost.

Charleston- June 19th, 1864:

I had arrived in Charleston with Annie to find both Emily and Anna. When Anna saw me she ran to me. She told me that Stefan and Damon had left; that they had both turned and that after I left Katherine had seduced both of them. Katherine had used all of us. She must of planned everything. Emily told me that Katherine asked her do an ancient spell to allow me to be with child even as a vampire and that Katherine had manipulated everyone to get what she wanted. Emily apologized and left, but first she gave me a letter. What really broke my heart was that now both Damon and Stefan hated each other. And worse Damon had no idea about Jane and Alec or even that I was still alive.

I opened the letter from Katherine to get the shock of my life or undead life at least. She told me of her life, of how Klaus was coming after her and that she did what she had to do to survive. She told me that she loved both brothers but felt she truly loved Stefan. She told me of how she knew that I longed to be a mother and therefore even if she needed to use and manipulate everyone, that was the one thing she would never take away from me. She told me of the moonstone and of her escape. She told me that out of everyone she met, I reminded her of her daughter that was taken from her and given away. Of how she only saw her daughter one time after discovering the murder of her family and how her daughter was a sweet, kind girl; that somehow because of that she trusted me. She told me of the doppelganger and that she still has living descendants. She even told me of the disappearance of one of her descendant's Esme and that Esme's sister continued the family line. She told me of how she suspected Esme's daughter Lexi was a vampire. For a brief moment something about that name made me feel happy and then as much as I wanted to be mad at Katherine, as much as I hated what she'd done, I couldn't. I understood her. I felt a connection with her. I then knew that even though Katherine had done a lot of bad, when the time came, I would help her again.

I stayed with Anna and Annie as Jane and Alec grew into beautiful young adults. Jane, who looked so very much like a mixture of both Damon's mother and my mother with her blonde hair and blue eyes and Alec, who looked like a mixture of both Damon and I with his brown eyes and raven black hair. Both had a tint of red in their eyes. Annie married and we left her, though I always kept my promise to Sarah and checked up on her family. Then I met the Volturi.

Aphrodite: Little did Isabella or me for that matter know that this was only the beginning of a long journey. I was unsure of what was to come, my blessing ensured that they would live to find their love again. Now both Romeo and Juliet- Isabella and Damon, they were both vampires. I watched the pain Damon went through over the years, his heartbreak over both Isabella and Katherine. Not knowing that Isabella still lived and thinking Katherine was still in the tomb. His hate was growing into a hate and anger at the world that Hades himself would be proud of. But somewhere underneath it all, I still could see the young boy Romeo whose love was strong. I knew that they would face many obstacles in their lives, but I could only watch and wait. And hope that this time their love was found again. I didn't know what would happen if they would die already vampires. Little did I know the Fates still had much in store for many people, not just them.


	5. Darkness Falls, But Light Shines

Book 4: Darkness Falls, But Light Shines Through

Song: Gollum's Song By: Emiliana Torrini (from the Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers Soundtrack)

"Where once was light  
>Now darkness falls<br>Where once was love  
>Love is no more<br>Don't say goodbye  
>Don't say I didn't try<p>

These tears we cry  
>Are falling rain<br>For all the lies you told us  
>The hurt, the blame!<br>And we will weep to be so alone  
>We are lost<br>We can never go home" 

I again bring you to the life of Isabella but also another. This is the point were the lives of multiple families would be destined to intersect.

1934:

I was sitting in a field waiting for Anna to show up while reminiscing. It was fifty years ago when Anna decided to stay in America while I took Jane and Alec to Italy. It was then I met the Volturi. At first we both considered each other a threat. However everything changed when we both realized I was a stronger type of vampire then them. I am an original while they are what one would call a hybrid. Aro was extremely curious to learn more about the history of our kinds. My Jane also fell in love with one of their guard, Demetri. Jane decided to stay with the Volturi so I could travel, which in turn also caused Alec to stay, him and his sister could never be apart for long. I am going to miss them. Though Aro is just happy to have two more among his coven especially ones with such powerful gifts. Alec could cut off ones' senses, in that way he was similar to me, wanting to spare others pain. While Jane was more devious like her father, she could inflict pain on another. Not that Damon would cause pain, but somehow it just fit. I sighed when I sensed Anna getting closer.

"Isabella!" –Anna

"Anna." –Isabella

We both hugged and exchanged greetings.

"Sarah's sister's descendants have moved here a while ago they go by the name Hale. They have two daughters one named Rosalie and one named Abigail. However, Rosalie went missing 5 months ago. I found where she was last seen and followed her scent. She's been changed into a hybrid, a cold one. She surprisingly still has her witch powers. I found her after she killed those who killed her. I told her of who I am, about you and about Sarah and Annie- great aunt and grandmother. I told her it would be a good idea to keep our part of her history and the fact that she is a witch from the hybrids that she is with. She agreed that it was best since they don't know of our kind or witches. The rest of the hybrid family goes by the name of Cullen." –Anna

"Wow, I should have been here earlier, I promised Sarah I would protect her bloodline."- Isabella

"You have, we have. Abigail still lives and is married. And I helped Rosalie remember who she was. She does not wish to take anymore human life." –Anna

"Alright, does she know how to contact me?" –Isabella

"Yes, she can use her magic if she needs you." –Anna

"Alright, we should go speak with Abigail." –Isabella

"Her mother is not faithful to her craft, Annie taught Abigail and Rosalie before she died. I do know from Rosalie that Abigail was told about us from her grandmother. We'll have to speak with Abigail in secret." –Anna

"So be it." - Isabella

So we went and talked to Abigail, she was a sweet girl and had a baby boy. Sarah's bloodline was in fact intact. We told her of her sister and stayed with her family for a year's time. That was when I met Rosalie in person.

She had told the Cullen's she wished to be on her own for a year or so. And she got to know us better. After she told me of her story. Of what Royce and his friends did to her. I was enraged. But what really enraged me was that she blamed herself for it. She felt so lost, so broken. She felt like she was alone and saddened that she could never go back to her real home or have the opportunity to have children. I wished I could tell her the spell that let me have them but it wouldn't work on her type of vampire because they no longer had blood coursing through their veins. I gave her Sarah's Diary. I felt that maybe that would help her because Sarah had went through a similar ordeal. And it did, she started to come out of her broken state. She began to be happy again. She even called both Anna and I her Aunts since we both were best friends with her grandmother. It was then she found love. We were out hunting with her, we didn't drink animal blood but we supported her, thats when we heard the scream. A man had been mauled by a bear. I could immediately tell that they would have a connection, I suspected they may be mates as her kind liked to call it. I gave him enough of my blood to keep him alive until she could bring him to Carlisle. He wouldn't remember me anyway. We all agreed that it was better that way. We didn't need the Cullen's to know about our kind just yet. And so she took him to be changed by Carlisle. The last I heard Rosalie and Emmett were happy and two more had joined their Coven. Alice and Jasper were their names. I smiled at that, Rosalie had a family again.

Aphrodite: Sigh, I love watching Love at work. The love of lovers, family, and friends. I started to see the affect of the single blessing I bestowed on two lovers on many. Juliet's soul is so pure. Her love is so great that she can bring life into the people around her, even as her name changes, her heart is the same. It was that moment I truly realized that I made the right choice at giving them my blessing.


	6. Pain, Faith, & Love

Book 5: Pain, Faith, & Love

Song: I Never Told You By: Colbie Caillat

"I see your blue eyes  
>Every time I close mine<br>You make it hard to see  
>Where I belong to when I'm not<br>Around you  
>It's like I'm not with me<p>

But I never told you  
>What I should have said<br>No I never told you  
>I just held it in<br>And now I miss everything  
>About you<br>I can't believe I still want  
>You<br>After all the things we've  
>Been through<br>I miss everything about you  
>Without you"<p>

1989, Now that's where everything changed once again; that's also when I became not the only God to become aware of this love story. This is where Hera the Goddess of Marriage, Women, and Childbirth also became aware and gave Isabella a blessing as well.

I bring you again into the life of our Juliet, of Isabella.

May 10th, 1989

Dear Diary,

I feel like something big is going to happen. Rose and Em have been in the area for a year now, telling the Cullen's that they wanted to spend a decade or so just them. Rose told Emmett about her past and I've formally met him. He's a bit goofy but a very sweet guy. I'm happy Rose has him. She's happy, but I can still see the way she longingly looks at children as she walks down the street. It's nice having them visit, though sometimes when I look at them I remember how Damon and I used to be before all the drama started. Before Katherine, when we were just two kids running through a maze in the garden. I miss looking into his blue eyes and the way he looked at me. Sigh…

Jane, Demetri, and Alec have also come to stay with me for the next few years. They get along well with Rose and Em. Anna has gone off on her own for awhile. Everything appears to be good right now, but I get the feeling it won't last.

Sincerely,

Isabella Watson

Just then the phone rang and it was Anna. We talked for a while.

"Ok, Anna, I'll see you in a few days." –Isabella said ending the call and deciding to go for a walk.

I was walking through the forest that was near our home when I was suddenly aware of someone watching me. I turned around sharply grabbing the person by the throat and holding them against the tree, only to see that it was Katherine with a smirk on her face. I let her go.

"Well well well, not quite the welcome I expected, but I guess I deserved it. You've grown strong Isabella." –Katherine

"yes, I have Katherine, or should I call you Katarina?" –Isabella

"Whichever you wish. I've come to help you actually."- Katherine

"What is it Katarina?" –Isabella

"I take it you are protecting our dear Sarah's descendants, well her sister's anyway?" –Katarina

"Yes, why? What do they have to do with you?" –Isabella

"Their in danger. The last of her line is soon to be born. Her mother, who was named after Sarah, is being hunted by a vampire. A vampire we both know very well actually. Damon." – Katarina

"Wait, what?" – Isabella

"Damon sought out a witch's help and she made the mistake of crossing him. He seeks very powerful magic that involves things from all of our pasts. Sarah knowing of our history and tricked him. Now Damon seeks to kill her. He has become bloodthirsty over the years. I've only just picked up Damon and Stefan's trail. If you do not intervene the last of her line will die before she is even born." –Katarina

"Ok, but what are you getting out of this? And why do you keep saying the last of Sarah's family line?" –Isabella

"Sarah is carrying the baby of a cold one, of a hybrid vampire. And it doesn't matter what I get out of this if anything, I'm doing you a favor telling you since you lost Sarah that day, just as I lost my family all those years ago. Maybe if Damon sees you he will stop hurting so much. I may be devious and manipulative, but I'm not heartless Isabella." –Katarina

"Where is she?" – Isabella

"Georgia. Atlanta, Georgia." –Katarina said as she turned to leave.

"Katarina wait, Thank You. Please Be Safe." –Isabella

Katarina smiled, "You're so kind and gentle, yet fierce and strong. Such good qualities in a girl, if I didn't know better I'd say you were a Petrova." And then she was gone.

Meanwhile in LA:

A girl with blonde hair and a boy with sandy, brown hair came laughing out of a huge house.

"Lexi, I can't believe you compelled that guard to let us into Bon Jovi's party, seriously." –Stefan

"Oh, You know you had fun!" –Lexi

"Of course I had fun, Thank You, you made this birthday very special, as always."- Stefan.

"What are best friends for?" – Lexi

"You know Lexi, I know that this time of year is hard for you too. You can talk to me." –Stefan

"You know me too well Stefan." –Lexi

"What are best friends for?" – Stefan

Lexi smacked him in the arm and laughed.

"I just miss my family. I still don't know why the vampires turned me, I mean I was so overcome with rage that I killed them for killing Amanda, John, and my father, I didn't even think to ask. It's odd really. I know that their all gone now, even my mother. But in a way I still feel like their here, that their alive, I guess maybe they are watching over me. Amanda was such a pure soul. You know what the last thing I remember before this life? It was Amanda. She had just seen them kill John and our father and yet she stood in front of me, yelling for me to run, she ran right at the vampire trying to hold him off knowing she'd be killed." –Lexi

"She sounds like she was an amazing person. I wish I could of met her." –Stefan

"I still have a small family picture we had painted. It's here somewhere. You know, your brother Damon looks a lot like John, that's why I get sad a lot of the time whenever I see him aside from the fact that he already elicits that type of reaction because of his attitude, of course. Here, that's her(pointing to the picture she just took out)." –Lexi.

Stefan gasped saying "She looks so much like Isabella."

"Isabella?" -Lexie

"Damon was in love with her before Katherine, though he never told her. I don't think he ever got over her though. With Katherine it was compulsion, with Isabella it was love."

Back with Isabella (three days later):

I was in Georgia with Sarah trying to figure out how to stop Damon. I knew it was only a matter of time before he would find Sarah. Anna was with me because she refused to let me come alone. I knew that once Jane and Alec realized what I was doing they would show up here. I knew that I could die protecting Sarah and her baby. From what Sarah told me Damon had help and he was pretty bloodcrazed. He wouldn't listen to reason when it came to this. He wanted to open the tomb because he thought Katherine was in it. And Sarah had dared to be an obstacle in his path. I should of known that Katarina would get something out of this. If the tomb was opened everyone would know she's not in there. I also knew that Anna would be in an impossible situation if forced to choose. Her mother was trapped in the tomb as well. She'd give anything to have her back. Both Sarah and I also knew that once this baby was born she'd die. The baby was already killing her. She had to drink blood just to keep the baby alive. And she was showing signs of a fully developed pregnancy after only a month. That's the price of carrying the child of a cold one. Sarah was willing to give her life for the life of this child and I knew that I had to protect them not just because of the promise I made her great Aunt, but because of her love for that child.

It was a dark, stormy spring night when the screams of Sarah came. We knew this was it. We knew that the baby would come soon. And just as the it started I could sense vampires coming one that was close and two others who were miles out, I knew the first was Damon and the last two were our children. I knew the moment Sarah said "thank you" to me that she knew what I was planning. She made Anna promise to give her daughter, once born, to Rose and Em to take care of as their own. She knew how much they wanted a child.

Just as Sarah started screaming again I made Anna promise to stay with her and the baby no matter what. I let my face change and stepped outside. There in the dark was Damon. Though this was not the Damon that I knew and loved, this was a Damon I've never seen before. A Damon so heartbroken and lost from all the pain he's been faced with. In that moment I understood, but hated Katarina for the pain she inflicted on all of us. And then I heard Sarah's dying scream and Damon lunged at me. I knew Damon did not realize who I was.

"Sarah's dead, leave the child." –I said as I dodged him.

"Why should I? Why should I let family live, she stopped me from having one. I'll get Katherine back no matter what I have to do, I love her." –Damon said throwing me into a nearby tree. I could feel my heart break when he said those words. He ran at me again and I threw him off me just as I saw Anna with Bree in her arms. That seemed to stop Damon for a moment. He seemed shocked to see Anna there.

"Stop please, this child is a descendant of Sarah's sister Annie, Sarah, Isabella's best friend. Stop Damon, Please, Please see reason, look in front of you!"-Anna

"How dare you say her name, how dare you say Isabella's name or call yourself her friend, your good friend Sarah killed Isabella all those years ago, she lead them to her and Emily saved Katherine in the tomb, Isabella's gone, but I'll get Katherine back, I'll open the tomb. No one will stop me." –Damon said as he turned back to me and slammed me into the tree again.

"I don't know who told you that, but it can't be farther from the truth, Damon Isa-" Anna said getting cut off by the site in front of her.

"No—dead—Isabella—I'm Isa-." –I tried to get out just when he stabbed me with a wooden stake.

All in an instant:

I could hear the shouts of Jane and Alec as they arrived screaming "Mother!"

I could hear Anna start sobbing with the baby in her arms, dropping to the ground screaming "No, not Isabella. Not Bella."

I could see Damon look from Jane and Alec who looked so much like the two of us to Anna, confused.

I felt my face change back and I could see the look of horror and realization flash across his face as he looked down at me.

"Isa –Isabella, No, What have I done?" – Damon

And the last words that came from my mouth before I died were:

"Ttakke ccare of them. Alllecc Jjanie, ddont bllamme hhimm. I- ii forrgiive yoou Daamon."

After that Alec and Jane ran to their mother.

"How could you kill her?" –Jane

"I- I didn't know, oh god how could I -ii kkillledd hher?"- Damon

"She forgave you, her heart is so pure. You know she's been searching for you and nooww shhhe's she's ddead." –Alec

"You just killed the mother of your children."- Anna screamed.

"children?" –Damon

"Us." –Jane and Alec said as they sank to the ground holding their mother.

And then Damon understood everything, or what he thought was everything, he knew why she left that day, he dropped to the ground with his children and held Isabella in his arms, giving her a gentle kiss on the lips and picking her up, holding her close to him. The rain continued through out the night and he stayed with Jane and Alec holding her until the sun rose taking her body with it.

It was weeks later and Damon had personally given Rosalie and Emmett Bree to take care of. Rosalie had attacked him and he just let her. He was broken even more then anyone could imagine. And he became even more consumed with opening the tomb. Since no one but Isabella knew the truth that Katherine was not in the tomb, the truth died with her. After they all got back, they all found letters left from Isabella to them. She clearly had the foresight to know what might happen to her. She didn't want anyone to blame Damon, especially himself. She wanted Jane and Alec to get to know Damon. She wanted Rose and Emmett to get to watch over Bree and raise her as their own. She wanted Anna to be happy. Anna left after two weeks and Damon got to know his children. They all knew that that's what Isabella wanted to happen.

Rosalie and Emmett took care of Bree away from the Cullen's until the year 2000. Then Bree went to stay with Alec and Jane with the Volturi for a few years. Damon was traveling around causing trouble where ever he went and tormenting his brother even more. Damon never told Stefan about Isabella. And Rosalie and Emmett never told the Cullen's about Bree.

They all could never imagine that everything would change in just a few years.

"Where, Where am I?" –Isabella

"It's hard to explain." – Sarah (the one that was her best friend in 1800s)

"Sarah."

"Isabella."

"How?"

"Let's just say Lady Hera has decided to bless you with one more chance. If you hadn't of become a vampire then this would of happened sooner. Unless you and Romeo found each others love again." -Sarah

"What are you talking about? Another chance? Romeo?" –Isabella

"You don't need to worry about it. Your soul has been blessed by Lady Aphrodite, herself. This is not the first time that the two of you have been given another chance, though becoming vampires complicated things greatly. Since becoming vampires that became the last time. But Lady Hera was moved by your love and strength and need to protect your family and another's. She's granting you one last chance to fulfill Aphrodite's Blessing. She's giving you her blessing for a lack of a better term to be reborn one more time. There's a woman and man who desperately want a child. You Isabella will be their child. You will be reborn one last time. You will keep the first name Isabella and be a human once more. You will only remember all when the Fates know the time is right. Please know that I thank you for protecting my family. I have faith that in this life you will find your love. Then all will be revealed once again."

"I'm so confused. What's happening." –Isabella

"Goodbye Isa, Live a Happy Life. May the Gods Bless You." –Sarah

A/N: I may use a few quotes from the actual books, tv show, or movies in upcoming parts by quoting or paraphrasing because I am following the basic plot of the some of the book but with my own twists and drama and many, many changes. Again, I do not own Twilight, TVD, or any other books or music I may refer to. I'm just playing with the writers' characters. So again, Enjoy the Story and Happy Reading!


	7. Shock of the Lifetime

Book 6: Shock of the Lifetime

Song: Amid the Falling Snow By Enya

"How I remember sleepless nights  
>When we would read by candlelight,<br>And on the windowpane outside  
>A new world made of snow;<p>

A million feathers falling down,  
>A million stars that touch the ground,<br>So many secrets to be found  
>Amid the falling snow.

The silence of a winter's night  
>Brings memories I hold inside;<br>Remembering a blue moonlight  
>Upon the fallen snow.<p>

Maybe I am falling down.  
>Tell me should I touch the ground?<br>Maybe I won't make a sound  
>In the darkness all around."<p>

2008:

It was a series of flashes:

A Ball with people laughing and dancing, everyone had masks.

A Raven haired boy laying next to me in a tomb, a dagger in my hand.

Me running around in old- fashioned dresses.

A raven haired boy handing me a wooden horse.

Me kissing his cheek.

A dance at a large home.

A raven haired boy in a Civil War Uniform.

Sitting in the candle light with a boy reading a book.

Me running through a forest.

Me in the rain saying "I forgive you" and dying.

"Ahhhhh" I shot out of bed in a cold sweat. Wow that was an odd dream. I've clearly been studying way too much. I glanced at the clock.

"Ahhhh! SHOOT!" I said.

"MOM! Why didn't you wake me up, I've only got an hour to get ready to go to the airport! My flight leaves in two hours!" I screamed, somehow it just figured that my mom would forget. What is she going to do while I'm in Forks? At least she has Phil.

"Mom, wake up!" I screamed again. Just then Phil peeked through my door.

"Just get ready Bella, I'll get your mom up, you know how she is." –Phil

"ok, thanks Phil." –Bella said shaking her head.

Seven hours later I was sitting and thinking in my new, well I guess I should say old room in Forks, Washington- The Rainiest Town in the Northwest. I don't know why but I can't stand the rain. It's almost a feeling like something really bad happened in the rain. I've asked Renee and Charlie, I mean mom and dad about it but they said nothing has ever happened to me in a storm, only that since I was born I hated the rain. Anyway… time for me to get everything ready. I start school tomorrow. Great. I'll be the new kid, the center of attention. I hate being the center of attention. I ran down the stairs to get my bags and of course I tripped.

First Day of School:

I was sitting in the lunch room, when I saw a group of inhumanly beautiful people walking outside ready to come in.

"Who are they?" -Bella

"The Cullen's. They are Doctor Cullen's foster kids. But they're all like together. That's Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen, Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale. And the really cute one is Edward Cullen, he's single but don't bother, apparently no one here is good enough for him." –Jessica

"I wasn't planning on it." –Bella

I looked over to the Cullen's table. Edward looked at me as if confused by something, then turned back to talk to his siblings. That was when Mike decided to introduce himself.

"Hi, I'm Mike, Mike Newton. You're Isabella right?"

"Bella, just Bella, but yes."

It was then that I noticed Rosalie looking at me with a look that was a mixture of confusion, shock, anger, and sadness. Edward kept looking at her frustrated. He looked as if his sister was a book that just went blank. Just then the bell rang and Mike walked me to class.

It was Biology and the only seat left was next to Edward Cullen. I spared a look toward Mike and he looked disappointed. The moment the fan in the classroom blew my hair Edward seemed to freeze up, I could of sworn I saw his eyes flash black. Something about that simple action seemed familiar but I couldn't place it. Throughout the whole class Edward was tense. As soon as the bell rang he was out the door. It would be a week before I saw him again and then he did a whole 360 change. He was nice to me and seemed to be trying to get to know me.

It was another week later and I was standing next my truck getting ready to get into it when I heard the sound of brakes from a car. The next thing I knew I was on the ground with Edward Cullen looking at me and a dent in the car that would of killed me.

That's how I found myself at the hospital and arguing with Edward Cullen in the hallway. His sister had just glared at me and went off with Dr. Cullen. I couldn't figure out why Rosalie seemed to hate me so much. It was as if it pained her to see me, as if I reminded her of someone.

"I know what I saw." –Bella

"Well no one would believe you." –Edward

"I wasn't going to tell anyone." –Bella, he seemed shocked by my choice of words.

"Can't you just say thank you and forget about it?" –Edward

"Thank You!" –Bella

"You're not going to let this go are you?" –Edward

It was another week before we had another real conversation.

"I'd like to hear your theories." –Edward

"I've considered everything from toxic spiders to kryptonite." –Bella

"That's all super hero stuff right? What if I'm not the hero, what if I'm the bad guy?" –Edward

"Edward, you could never be the bad guy."-Bella

That weekend I went to the First Beach at the La Push Reservation. I saw Jacob there and he told me a story about the legends of his tribe and about the 'Cold Ones'. That night I had an odd series of dreams. They kept changing:

First it was a dream that had Edward in it, but he was different, he was not natural he looked dead.

Then it changed to me running through a maze being chased by a young boy:

"so Miss Isabella what's my prize, I caught you?"

"hmm… let's see…."

"how about a kiss?"

Then it shifted again this time Rosalie was in it, she kept asking me:

"Why don't you see? Why don't you understand?"

And, then it finally ended with an image of Edward.

I woke up with a start and I couldn't shake the feeling that my mind was trying to tell me something. Just then I could of sworn I saw something out of the corner of my eye. I turned the light on and looked, all there was, was my open window.

The next day I had gone to Port Angeles with Jessica and Angela to pick out their dresses for the upcoming dance. I excused myself to go buy a book about legends I wanted to buy at a local store. It was that night that Edward Cullen saved my life once again and that night I realized what Edward Cullen is. And the next day my suspicions were confirmed when we met in the forest:

"Say it, say it out loud." –Edward

"Vampire." –Bella

"Are you scared?" –Edward

"No."

It was later that day while we sat in a meadow that I realized I was in love with Edward Cullen, but yet I couldn't shake the feeling that something was missing, but I briefly shoved that thought from my mind.

"And so the lion fell in love with the lamb."- Edward

"What a stupid lamb." -Bella

"What a sick, masochistic lion." -Edward

Later that day Edward told his family that I knew what they were and he asked me to meet his 'parents' at the end of the week. The next day we came to school together and the whole school was a buzz. We sat at our own table that day. The rest of the week his sister Alice joined us. She was so excited. I knew we would be good friends. Maybe like the girls in the picture I drew. Everything felt right in my life, but at the same time wrong. It was as if two worlds that were similar were trying to fit into each other's space. But I quickly shut down that line of thinking.

Rosalie POV (two class periods later in the hallway):

I was walking in the hallway because I got my teacher to let me out of class. We were studying America in the 1940-60's. I didn't feel like sitting through it when I lived it! I mean I could practically teach the class! I found thoughts drifting back to the girl that Edward is in love with. She is so much like Isabella. She has many of her mannerisms, she tells many people to call her Bella- there were only a few people Isabella let her call her by her formal name-, she even looks like her, almost exactly like her. It makes me so angry. It's like fate wants to torture me. I miss Isabella so much. With out her I wouldn't have Bree and because of all that, every time I see this Bella girl I miss both Isabella and Bree- who is living with Anna at the moment. I know that it's not right to treat her so harshly but there's so many dangers with her becoming close to my family. Edward's fascination with this girl can endanger us all. I mean the Volturi would most likely not hurt me because of my connection with vampires like Damon and Anna, plus my connection with Jane and Alec, plus the fact that I'm a witch, what about the rest of my family? If this ends badly, it would be like losing Isabella all over again, she looks so much like her. I don't think I could handle that again. There's just been too much loss. God, I could kill Damon for what he did, regardless to if he knew what he was doing or not! I was then pulled out of my thoughts by someone bumping into me. I was shocked that I didn't even sense them so close to me. I looked down to see none other then Bella. Great, just great.

"You should watch where you're going." –I said helping her stand up. My hand brushed hers and I suddenly got brief flashes of a vision (A/N: like Bonnie in TVD): rain, people dancing, a boy's hand holding a red ribbon, a forest, and rain again.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention." –Bella said dropping her sketch- pad open to a page she had drawn- a scene of two girls in old- fashioned dresses sitting in a garden. I gasped, the girl looked so similar to Anna. Bella quickly gathered her stuff to walk away.

"Wait can I see that picture?" –Rosalie

"oh, this, it's nothing, just something that popped into my head and I felt I should draw it. For some reason it just feels familiar, but yeah anyway, you can have it if you want." – Bella

"Really, Thank You Bella. Bye." –Rosalie

"No problem and sorry again."- Bella

I went out to the forest that was near the school. I needed to clear my head. Nothing was making sense. This picture, it's almost like something out of Isabella's life. And the vision, I just don't know what to think. I mean could it be that she is somehow my Aunt Isabella. No No No! Rosalie, stop thinking that way! It's impossible. Great now she's got me talking to myself.

A Week Later:

Esme POV:

I got up from the chair I was sitting in and picked up the wooden horse that John had given to my Amanda. I smiled, today Edward is bringing Bella over. I'm so happy that he has finally found someone that he loves; just as I know that Amanda and John would of fallen in love. I absentmindedly found myself in the kitchen where the rest of the family was cooking, I'm sure it will make Bella more at ease to have a sit down meal with us. I put the wooden horse down on the counter and saw that Carlisle was giving me a worried look. I smiled and went to help him with the food. It was about 20min. later that we heard Edward's car pull up.

I was so excited to meet Bella! We could hear them coming up the stairs and him explain about the graduation caps. I told Rosalie to be nice and then I looked up just as she arrived in the kitchen. I froze, the bowl I was holding slipped from my hands, luckily Carlisle saw it and grabbed it before it hit the floor. She looked so much like her, so much like my Amanda. Edward and Jasper both looked at me confused.

"umm…" –Bella

"Oh, Hello Bella, I'm sorry, you just reminded me of someone. We made dinner for you. It's so nice to meet you." –Esme

"This is my wife Esme and you already know my children." –Carlisle

"It's nice to meet your family Dr. Cullen and the food smells amazing." –Bella

"Call me Carlisle, please." –Carlisle

"She already ate." – Edward

"It was just because I know that you don't eat." –Bella

And then Rosalie broke the bowl she was holding and walked off fuming.

"Emmett clean that up, Bella it's fine, that was very considerate of you." – Esme

"Actually I am still a little hungry so maybe after I hangout with Edward I can eat some a little later?"- Bella

"Prefect." –Esme

She then went upstairs with Edward. He took her into the forest and I sat with Carlisle in his study.

"Are you alright? What happened?" –Carlisle

"I'm fine, she just looks so much like Amanda, even how she stands and carries herself." –Esme

"It's ok. They just got back, why don't you fix that plate for her, I've got to talk to Edward anyway." Carlisle said hugging her.

"Sounds good." –Esme

Just then Edward walked into the study having heard Carlisle's thoughts and Esme went down to the kitchen. She found Bella smiling and holding Amanda's wooden horse. She was running her hands over it and inspecting it. She looked like she was concentrating on remembering something but yet she seemed at peace holding it. She still didn't realize I was watching her. Then something close to realization and a trance hit her and she slowly started sliding the wooden parts apart. I was in shock until I saw that when moved there was a hidden message on the wood.

"Always. -John" She sighed smiling and putting the wooden horse back together. For a moment it was like Amanda was standing in front of me, I wanted to run to her and hug her. How had she known to do that?

"Oh Esme, I didn't see you there, is this yours?" –Bella

"It was my daughter Amanda's." –Esme

"Was? Oh I'm sorry." –Bella

"It's ok, you know you remind me of her. So how about some food?" –Esme

"Sure, I'm quite hungry actually. And Esme, John must of really cared for her to give her that. This boy I knew when I was young had a crush on me and on my birthday he gave me a toy horse and a ribbon. He knew that I love horses and about my odd fascination with ribbons."- Bella

"Thank You Bella." –Esme, It was then that she noticed the red ribbon in Bella's hair. She sighed and thought just like my Amanda.

Rosalie POV:

Unknown to both of them Rosalie was watching the whole exchange. She didn't know what to think, everything was coming into question again. She sighed and decided to call Bree. She cast a quick spell so no one would overhear her conversation and dialed the number.

"Hello?" –Bree

"Bree, how are you?"- Rosalie

"oh, mom, I'm fine, I'm just with Anna. We actually decided to go to Mystic Falls for awhile, I told her I wanted to see where her and Isabella lived." –Bree

"Bree, I'm not sure that that's the best idea, what if the council is still there? You need to be careful using magic. Is Damon there with you?" –Rosalie asked suspiciously.

"No, Damon is not here with me and I'll be careful. Anna and I just needed a bit of a change. I wanted to see where Isabella was born and raised." –Bree

"Alright, just be careful. I love you." –Rosalie

"Love you too Mom, tell Dad I love him, okay? I got to go bye." –Bree

"Bye."- Rosalie

I then walked around a bit and walked back in to find that Edward had already left to take Bella home.

Mystic Falls:

Bree POV:

"Did she suspect anything?" –Anna

"No, I stuck with the truth for most part, 'No, Damon's not here with US' he's here on his own and doesn't know we are here yet. And 'I do want to see where Isabella was born and raised' She just doesn't know that that I'm going to help you open the tomb." –Bree

"That's for the best, you know that she'd only try and stop us"- Anna

"I know." –Bree

"It's time to put the plan into action. Ben is getting Bonnie and I'll take care of Elena. You should watch Stefan and Damon, see if you can pick up on any of what they'll be planning but don't let them see you, you know that as soon as Elena goes missing they'll be looking for her." -Anna

"Ok, but do we really need to kidnap Bonnie and Elena? I could do the spell." –Bree

"No, you know that we don't know what effect doing a spell like this would have on you, it's meant to trap vampires, for all we know it could kill you. Besides it will be stronger with Emily's descendant, since she's the one who originally cast the spell and Bonnie will do it to protect Elena. You know that I won't let them be killed." -Anna

"Alright, I trust you Anna. Don't worry, we'll have your mother out of the tomb soon and maybe Damon will even get some sort of happy ending as well." -Bree


	8. Drama Falls

Book 7: Drama Falls

Song: Brand New Day By: Ryan Star

"I've stayed in one place for too long  
>Gotta get on the run again<br>I saw the one thing that I want  
>Hell bent, get outta bed<br>I'm throwing rocks at your window  
>You're tying the bed sheets together<br>They say that we're dreaming too big  
>I say this town's too small

I've taken hits like a brother  
>But I'm getting back up again<br>And from the moment I saw her  
>I was hell bent with heaven sent<br>I'm throwing rocks at your window  
>We're leaving this place together<br>They say that we're flying too high  
>Well get used to looking up<p>

Dream  
>Send me a sign<br>Turn back the clock  
>Give me some time<br>I need to break out  
>And make a new name<br>Let's open our eyes  
>To the brand new day<br>It's a brand new day"

Mystic Falls:

~Time Skip~

2 Months Later:

Dear Diary,

Everything has been crazy over the last two months or so. We got the tomb opened and got Pearl, Anna's mother out. The only problem was that we couldn't stop all the other vampires from getting out. I feel so bad for Damon and we all got a shock. Katherine was not in the tomb like everyone thought. Damon took it so hard. I still remember when I was watching them outside the tomb and Elena hugged him. Anna wouldn't let me go in because she knew I'd try to use my magic which means that Stefan still has no clue who I am. Damon seems to care about Elena, but she's with Stefan; I might not of been there in the 1860s but I just hope that history doesn't repeat itself. Damon's in so much pain, he's been through too much to be heartbroken again. There's been so much drama and I've kept to myself for the most part except for talking to Damon. Anna has gotten closer to Jeremy, much to her mother's dismay and Elena and Damon discovered that Isobel, a women that Damon turned is in fact Elena's mother. Plus the Bonnet witch Bonnie's grandmother died after opening the tomb and Bonnie left for a while. There's been a few problems with some of the tomb vampires, especially Frederick. I just hope he doesn't do anything stupid.

Sincerely,

Bree Hale

I was standing in the rain with Damon and Elena thinking about how this whole thing started. We were trying to figure out the best way to get Stefan out of the house and Alaric would be here any minute.

Flashback:

I was following Frederick and Bethanne, I had a feeling that they were going to do something bad. I saw them going toward the Salvatore boarding house and I started to panic. I knew that Damon wasn't there and that with Stefan drinking animal blood he would be no match for the two of them. I texted Damon and told him to get home now. When I got to the house Frederick was going for Damon who had just run in before me and Bethanne was about to stake Stefan. I immediately went to help Stefan and when I did Bethanne ended up getting staked. Frederick looked murderous.

"Pearl will hear about this." –Bree

"You will all pay for this." Frederick said and ran off.

I looked around to see Damon with a stake sticking out of his stomach. I ran over to him and pulled it out.

"Damon are you ok? Oh my God, it just missed. Are you ok? Damon!" –Bree

"I'm fine I just need blood."- Damon

"You know he's not going to let this go and with Pearl and Anna gone for the week helping some of the tomb vampires relocate he practically has free reign." –Bree

"I know." –Damon

"Who is this girl Damon?" –Stefan

"I'm…"- I started looking from Damon to Stefan.

"She's a friend of Anna's and she's staying here for the moment."- Damon

"What?"- Bree

"If you go back while they're gone after what just happened he'll kill you before you walk in the door."- Damon

"But-"- Bree

"You might be part cold one, but you're still part human and that part of you makes you vulnerable." –Damon

"Thank you for helping me. I need to go see Elena." –Stefan

Two Days Later:

I was sitting in the living room of the boarding house and everything was starting to take its toll on me. I missed my mother and I hated lying to her. The situations I have been getting myself into have been extremely dangerous. And well just everything. I started to just let everything out as I sat there. I didn't even notice Damon walk in until he wrapped his arms around me in a comforting hug (completely innocent, friendly hug).

"Are you ok Bree?" –Damon

"It's just everything's starting to take a toll on me, all the lying and the situations that I've been in lately. I guess I finally feel like I'm an adult."- Bree

"Welcome to the club."- Damon, I playfully punched him the arm.

"Does Rosalie know that you're here?"- Damon

"Yes and no." –Bree

"Bree, what's that mean?"- Damon

"She knows that Anna and I are here, but not why. I just told her I wanted to see where Isabella and Sarah grew up and she doesn't know that you're here." –Bree

"I see. Hey I'm not going to judge if you don't want to tell her, I don't care, just be careful because if something happens Rosalie will come after me."- Damon

"Ok, you know you you're not a monster Damon. I know what happened that night Damon, I know what would've happened if Isabella hadn't intervened but I don't blame you Damon, neither do Jane and Alec. I hated you for many years, but I think I finally understand you. Everyone makes bad decisions and sometimes they lead to disaster but that's life, that's humanity. You may be devious sometimes and try to hide your feelings, but you have a heart, and you fight to control it."- Bree

Just then Elena ran in saying that Stefan was gone. We knew it was Frederick.

End of Flashback

"We have to do something." –Elena

"I know and I will."- Damon

"So am I." –Elena

"You are staying here and that goes for both of you. I can't try and get Stefan out of there if I have to worry about both of you." –Damon

"But-" Elena

"Fine. Be careful, don't argue Elena, when Damon makes up his mind, nothing can stop him." –Bree, I saw Damon wince when I said that, he was most likely thinking about Isabella. It did not go unnoticed by Elena.

A while later Damon left to go to the house and as I had planned Elena and I went to go find Stefan anyway. We found him but he was in bad shape. He ended up needing to drink from Elena and I had to kill Frederick. If my mother only knew what I had gotten myself into. I shuttered to think what she'd do.

A week later everything was back to as normal as it could be and Anna and I had been trying to help Jeremy deal with the death of Vicky which caused me to become closer with Jeremy too, I could see that he was good for Anna.

Anna and I decided to take Jeremy to the Mystic Grill to help keep his mind off things. We decided to play a game of pool: girls verse Jeremy.

"Hey, this is totally unfair!" –Jeremy

"You're not afraid of two girls are you Jer?" –Bree

"No but-" –Jeremy

"Prefect!" – Bree and Anna

"What have I got myself into!" –Jeremy

I laughed as Anna set up the balls on the pool table. I glanced toward the bar to see Damon there drinking of course. He smirked and nodded at me. I could see Alaric and Jenna talking at a table on the other side of the grill. Alaric did not seem to happy to see both Anna and I with Jeremy. I knew he suspected that Jeremy knew about vampires.

A few days later it was the founder's kick off party and Elena had asked for Damon's help with Stefan. She suspected that Stefan was back on human blood, which I confirmed for Damon after seeing Stefan steal blood from the blood bank. Jeremy also found out that Elena had been lying to him. It seemed that all the bonding that him and his sister (or cousin as he only recently found out) have done, all the trust was broken.

Now it's the day of the Founder's Court party at the Lockwood Home. Jeremy escorted Anna and Damon escorted me. Damon wasn't going to stay with me the whole time but he still wanted me to have the experience of going to a ball. He may be devious but he could still show some people a nicer side. I could hear Anna and Jeremy talking out in the garden.

"So you were here, at the original Founder's party?" -Jeremy

"Yes, actually my best friend and I were part of the Founder's Court, I can remember it so clearly. I was escorted by William Samson and my best friend Isabella Watson was escorted by none other then Damon Salvatore."

"Wait, Damon came with someone other then Katherine?" –Jeremy

"Yes, actually Katherine came with Stefan." –Anna

"Wait, so Stefan was at the first party escorting Katherine and he's at this one escorting my sister or cousin or whatever and she looks exactly like her. Do I have that right?" –Jeremy

"yes, exactly." –Anna

"Wow, all this is just a lot to take in, it's like in the last few months my whole understanding of the world of everything has changed." –Jeremy

"I know, I'm sorry Jer." –Anna

Just then I decided to make my presence known to them. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Elena look confused and start to come toward us but Damon intercepted her. He told her something and they both ran off together. I guess Stefan saw them talking because a second later he rushed past me.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" –I asked Jeremy and Anna

"Bree." They both said.

"You clean up well Jeremy." –Bree

"Thanks." –Jeremy

"So you heard our whole conversation?" – Anna

"Yes, you know it's nice being here. I feel like I'm closer to my ancestors. Sarah was here with you and Isabella wasn't she?" –Bree

"Yes. It's odd in a way, it's different being here but yet the same. The Salvatores, The Lockwoods, The Forbes, The Gilberts- Elena who looks like Katherine being escorted by Stefan, me being escorted by a Gilbert just as my mother was, you being here just as Sarah was. It's so much the same." –Anna

"So then you're a witch like Bonnie right? Anna told me about Sarah." –Jeremy

"Yes, I am. I must be the freakiest mythical creature ever, Half- human, Half-vampire, and full witch. Oh and don't worry, I used a spell no one can hear us."- Bree

"I want to be turned. Anna I want you to change me." –Jeremy

"What?" Both Anna and I said.

"Before I thought I wanted to be changed for the wrong reasons, but now I know what I want, I want you to turn me." –Jeremy

"If that's what you want then I will, but you're not ready yet." -Anna

"Elena won't be happy about this, nor will Jeremy's Uncle. We need to keep this to ourselves. That means not telling Pearl either." –Bree

"Ok." –Both Jeremy and Anna said.

Over the next two weeks everything went down hill. I found out that Stefan had almost killed someone and both Damon and Elena had locked him up to get him off human blood. Pearl had also given Damon the Gilbert device. Stefan tried to kill himself but Elena stopped him. Anna and Jeremy had shared blood but she didn't turn him yet. Elena's mother had had come to town again. Jeremy confronted Elena about lying to him and Elena wanted to know why Jeremy was with Anna so much, they kept fighting. Bonnie had deactivated the Gilbert Device because they had to give it to Isobel. But I was suspicious of her. Again I couldn't use my magic to do it because it was a device to be used against vampires and no one would let me at least attempt it. I felt that it might not affect me because I'm part human and part cold one. Stefan said he called a friend to come help if they should need it and Damon decided that Stefan had a right to know about Isabella so he told him about what happened. To say that he was shocked was an understatement. It just caused more fighting between them. Though I found out that wasn't the worst of it all…

I was going back to the house that Anna and Pearl were living at when I heard a scream and saw John Gilbert get in his car and leave. I ran over to the house only to see Pearl dying. John had staked her. I ran to her holding her.

"Pprrottect Annnnaa, pppleasse." Pearl said with her dying breath.

"I will." I said just as I turned to see Anna scream and run toward us.

"NO! Why? Who did this?"- Anna said crying and holding on to her mother.

"John Gilbert." –I said as I hugged Anna.

"No!"- Anna

We stayed like that for a few minutes.

"You need to go. John did this and he's most likely going to try and turn Jeremy against you now. He's seen you with him. You need to tell Jeremy what his Uncle has done." –Bree

"I—" –Anna

"Anna, go we can't do anything now, John has most likely told the Sheriff that she's here. We can't be here when that happens. I'll go tell Damon what happened. You need to go to Jeremy. He might try and do something to keep him away from you regardless to if he wants to or not. (I look up to see the Sheriff's car coming) Anna, go!" –Bree

Anna POV:

I got to the Gilbert house and went in through Jeremy's open window because I saw John entering the house with stake still in hand. I could hear John talking to Jeremy downstairs and I doubted that the stake went unnoticed by Jeremy. Bree was right John was telling Jeremy how evil vampires, all vampires are. He was trying to turn him against me, trying to use the Gilbert name to bring Jeremy over to his side. All I could do was listen, if I went downstairs I would end up killing John Gilbert right in front of Jeremy and as much as I wanted to kill him, I couldn't do that to Jeremy. After a few minutes I heard Jeremy yell at John about how much trouble he's caused and come up the stairs. As soon as he opened the door and saw me he looked behind him and closed the door quickly.

"What's wrong? What happened?"- Jeremy

"She's shhhe's gone. He killed her. You're Uncle kkilllleed my mother."

He pulled me to him as I fell into his arms.

"I'm sorry, I'm sooo sorry. When I saw the stake in his hand I didn't know what to think, for a moment I thought that maybe it was you and it scared me. I'm so sorry that your mother's gone. He can't get away with this." –Jeremy

He started to pull away and I panicked and grabbed him and pushed him into the wall lightly. I hugged him to me.

"Jer, no! You don't know how he'll react. Please just stay here with me."- Anna

"ok, shh, it's ok." –Jeremy

"Jer, I don't know what's going to happen next. The tomb vampires want revenge on the town and we still don't know why Isobel wanted the device. Bonnie said she disarmed it, but Bree is suspicious. I have a bad feeling about Founder's Day tomorrow. Please, Drink some of my blood. If something happens it'll save you." –Anna

"Ok and don't worry, nothing will happen to me or you." –Jeremy

I then bit down on my wrist and gave it to Jeremy. He drink for a minute and I had to tell him to pull away. I healed and just as he went to hug me again. John Gilbert opened his door and before John even looked up I was gone through the window.


	9. Sisters & Witches

Book 8: Sisters & Witches

Song: Everything You Want By: Vertical Horizon

A/N: In this story Lexi was not killed.

"Somewhere there's speaking  
>It's already coming in<br>Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind  
>You never could get it<br>Unless you were fed it  
>Now you're here and you don't know why

You're waiting for someone  
>To put you together<br>You're waiting for someone to push you away  
>There's always another wound to discover<br>There's always something more you wish he'd say/

I am everything you want  
>I am everything you need<br>I am everything inside of you  
>That you wish you could be<br>I say all the right things  
>At exactly the right time<br>But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why  
>And I don't know why<br>Why  
>I don't know"<p>

2 Weeks Earlier: Forks, Washington

Bella POV:

Dear Diary,

I keep getting all these odd dreams. I keep feeling like I'm supposed to do something or remember something. It's odd. I mean I'm happy. It's been an amazing few months with Edward and his family even if Rosalie doesn't like me. Alice and I have gotten really close too, except for her 'Bella Barbie Moments' though something still feels off. Plus, Alice can't seem to understand that her type of outfits are not what I like to wear. Though I've had the sudden urge to wear dresses lately. Not fancy dresses like Alice has but more vintage dresses that I can wear ribbons with. I guess I'm channeling my ancestors as Mike joked, haha. It feels almost like many different things or personalities are melding together or joining. I feel like some things coming, like something big is going to happen soon. I can't really explain it but I just know it and feel it. Edward has been worried about me because of my dreams. Usually I dream about him and say his name but recently Edward's told me that I haven't been saying anything. But I know that I'm dreaming, it's just that my dreams have felt more like memories then dreams. I don't know what to make of it. Anyway, today I'm going to play baseball, well at least watch vampires play baseball. Bye for now.

Sincerely,

Isabella Wat

Bella Swan

"wow that was odd, why'd I write that." –Bella

"write what love?"- Edward

"Oh my god! Edward you scared me, I didn't know you were here. And it's nothing." –Bella

"alright love, I just wanted to tell you good morning and to tell you that I'll be here to pick you up at 2pm." –Edward

"alright, I'll see you then, I have a few things to do anyway." –Bella

An Hour Later:

I had finished all my chores remarkably fast. It must have been because I was trying to pass the time until I get to see Edward again. I decided to take a walk in the forest near my house, it usually helped to clear my head. I had actually found an area of the forest that must of belonged to some of the original properties of the area from like the late 1800s or something like that. The foundations were still there but the home was no more. The hedge from a maze was still there too. It had grown quite tall over the years without someone to take care of it (think similar to the maze in the end of Harry Potter 'HP4' and yes I know R.I.P. Cedric, we all love you). It was my spot, I often let my girly side come out and ran through it to find the middle that I would sit in and draw. I never told Edward about it because I just wanted it to be my spot. I was content there. When I left my house that morning I was wearing a light blue knee length dress with a pink ribbon. I ran through the maze laughing. Something about running through a maze like this seemed so familiar, so right. It was the most comfortable I've felt in a long time, it just felt like home. When I got to the center I saw a flash of white and I knew none of the Cullen's knew about this place so I did the first thing that popped into my head. I screamed.

Unknown POV:

I was getting out of my car to visit a witch friend of mine named Angela when I had the overwhelming urge to go for a walk through the forest first. After a while I heard a girl's scream and ran toward it.

I found what looked to be the old foundations of the homes from the first settlements of this area and a tall hedge that was a maze I knew that the girl must be inside so I ran through it. I was not prepared for the sight I found.

I could see the back of girl in a blue dress with a pink ribbon backing up from a cold one with dark skin and hair. The first thing I thought when I saw the girl and realized what the situation was I knew what to do: "Not Again, I wouldn't let this happen again."

"Leave her alone and you won't be hurt. I'm 10 times stronger then you and I will not hesitate to kill you or contact the Volturi and tell them that someone's being a bit sloppy, all these 'animal attacks' in one small town, they may want to be involved."

"Hmm, I don't want any trouble. If you are here I'll inform my coven and leave." The man said.

"Good."

As soon as he was gone I spotted a sketch- pad and was shocked at what I saw. It was me. I looked over to look at the girl and gasped.

"you're her."

"Amanda." I said and caught her just as she fainted.

Bella POV:

I saw the girl that I drew in front of me she had just saved me from being killed by vampires. I was in shock. How could I draw someone I've never seen before and then they appear? But somehow when I saw her something clicked, something felt right, like somehow I knew her, that I could trust her. I said "you're her" and that's when I was overwhelmed with flashes of memories. Memories of this girl. Of Lexi. Of Esme, Edward's "mother" but somehow my mother. Of a boy named John. Of my mother telling me the story of the Petrova line. Of me but not me. Of a whole life. And then an extremely vivid memory:

My father and John were laying on the ground. Two monsters were drinking their blood from their necks. Another one looked at me and smirked. I looked behind me to see Lexi. I knew what was to come. Just as John tried to save me before he died I was going to try to save my sister.

"Lexi Run!"

"Amanda, no!

And then I died and I shot up awake.

"Calm down, stay calm. You're ok." –Lexi

"Lexi." –Bella

"How? How is this possible?" –Lexi

"I don't know, I just had these flood of memories."- Bella (A/N: just to be clear she's only had four lives, first as Juliet, then as Amanda, then Isabella Watson, and finally Bella. [same for Damon: Romeo, John, Damon (so 3)] It's not more because since I'm following the idea that her soul was in the Underworld in between until the Fate's decided to give them another chance in life [going with Greek Myths remember]).

"Amanda, I've missed you." – Lexi

"I've missed you too. Some things are starting to make a little sense. I'm Amanda, but I'm not. I've been having all these flashes of memories of dreams. I think they must be past lives or something. I know it doesn't make sense but I remember my life as Amanda, but still have my whole current life as Bella. Does that make sense?" –Bella

"It's confusing but I guess it does. I'm so happy I have you back." –Lexi

"Wait, how are you alive? They turned you didn't they?"- Bella

"Yes." –Lexi

"But you aren't pale and cold to the touch. You still have your blue eyes."- Bella

"I'm not a cold one. How do you know of them?" –Lexi

"I'm dating one. Oh my God that mean Esme is.."- Bella

"Esme Petrova? You mean our mother?" –Lexi

"She's here, she's a cold one, she is my boyfriend's step mother and her last name is Cullen now."-Bella

"She's alive I have to see her." –Lexi

Just then we both heard movement to our left. Lexi moved in front of me. We both relaxed when we saw who was there. It was Esme, our mother.

"Mother." –Both Lexi and I said.

Esme POV (20min Earlier):

I was with Alice. We had just pulled into the driveway when she got a vision of Bella in trouble. She described the place but she couldn't figure out were it was. Then she said a name that she couldn't of known. She said 'Petrova'.(A/N: to be clear Alice only got the name from the vision, she didn't see the whole conversation) There's no way she could of known my maiden name, I never even told Carlisle. I told her to go tell the rest of the family what she saw and that I would start looking for her. I knew that she'd have to call Edward and wait for him to come back before she could start looking.

As soon as Alice was in the house I took off toward the old foundations of the house we (Cullen's) lived in when we first came to Forks. It was an old house from the first settlements in the area. Unfortunately the years took their toll and the house burnt down before we returned here and it happened before Alice joined our family.

When I got there I could hear talking so I ran through the maze and gasped at what I saw. It was my two children. Or at least one of them and Bella. My mind was going a mile a minute. And then I heard them both say:

"Mother."

Bella POV:

We explained to mother (Esme) about what had happened and that I remembered my life as Amanda. At first she was in shock and confused just as Lexi was. But as soon as we all hugged and had that contact again it didn't matter how crazy everything seemed. We were together and that's all that mattered. As we started to walk back through the forest Lexi told Esme of how she's a different type of vampire and a little about her life. She told us both how she came to see her friend Angela who she was shocked to find out was also my friend. We then both realized who the "friend" that Angela wanted each of us to meet was and laughed. It appeared that fate would have us meet again whether it was her saving me from cold ones or through Angela. After a little while both Lexi and Esme froze.

"Someone's coming. A vampire." –Lexi

"It's most likely the rest of my family, of our family." –Esme

"It might be the cold one coming back with his coven. We don't know how many there are or who, we need to be careful. Amanda, sorry Bella, stand by me." –Lexi

I stood next to and somewhat behind Lexi with our mother a few feet away from us trying to locate where the vampires were coming from.

All in an instant everything changed:

I heard a growl and saw a flash of white. I was thrown to the ground by something cold as Lexi was thrown at a tree. I screamed in both fright for Lexi and pain.

"No!"

Esme was trying to get to whoever was attacking Lexi. There was a bunch of blurs and as soon as it started it ended. I was grabbed by cold hands which I realized were Edward's and held behind him. He was saying:

"It's ok. It's ok, you're safe now."

And Esme was screaming. I looked around and saw Lexi on the ground with a piece of wood sticking out of her chest. When Edward tackled her he must of pushed her into a stray piece of wood. I screamed:

"Lexi! Lexi! No!"

Just as Esme threw Edward back toward a tree. I took my chance and ran toward Lexi crying. I didn't care if I was hurt in that moment I just cared about making sure Lexi was ok. I pulled the stick from her getting blood all over my dress. I gave her my arm.

"Lexi drink! You need to drink! Please, You need to be ok, please drink!"

Her face changed and I felt her fangs go into my arm and start sucking my blood. I thought it would hurt but it didn't.

"Get away from her!" –Edward screamed.

"I swear to God Edward if you come near me right now or even touch Lexi again, I will find a way to kill you." –I screamed a bit taken aback by the ease in which I threatened him.

"Bella, what-" –Edward

And then the rest of his family arrived and realization hit him as he heard my mother's thoughts.

"Oh my God. Bella. I'm sorry, I didn't know, I thought she was going to attack you." –Edward

"That's it though you didn't think, you just reacted." –Bella

I looked at the rest of the family and saw shock on everyone's faces except Rosalie and Emmett. That shocked me. I made a mental note to ask them about it later. I could tell that they were shocked because I would usually never talk to Edward like that but remembering things was also affecting my personality. Just as I thought that I started to feel weak.

"Lexi, enough." –Bella

"Thank you Amanda, I mean Bella. I can feel your blood healing me. You got hurt when you fell, here take some of my blood, I'm still going to be weak but you need it. I'll get more blood after I get you home." -Lexi

And so I drank a little of her blood and my wound healed. I told Edward that I just couldn't be around him then and Esme went back with the Cullen's to explain about Lexi and what I remembered.

When Lexi and I got to my house I invited her in and when Charlie saw me covered in blood and being supported by Lexi he screamed and went a little crazy. Luckily I discovered another advantage to Lexi's type of vampire. She compelled Charlie to forget what he saw and that she is my best friend who decided to come live with us for awhile. He repeated everything she said and went back to watching the baseball game.

"Sleep. You're weak after the blood I took. You need sleep. I'll be back soon." –Lexi

"You don't have to kill anyone right?"- Bella

"Aside from maybe your boyfriend, no. I can drink without killing. I usually go for a blood bag diet but I'm still weak and I don't have that option right now. I'll be back soon." –Lexi

"Ok. And Lexi close the window, I don't feel like seeing Edward right now." – Bella

"Wait, why would your window being open have anything to do with him?" –Lexi

"Well, he um.. let's just say he has always liked to watch me sleep.. even before we were together." –Bella said mumbling the last part.

"ok… sounds a bit creepy to me but whatever, sleep well Ama- Bella."- Lexi

"I want you to call me Isabella not Bella. But just you and mom."-Bella

"Ok."- Lexi

Lexi POV:

I changed into one of Bella's outfits. I left my sister's house in search of some one I could drink from. I wasn't going to tell Bella, but Edward's attack took a lot out of me. I mean I know that we are stronger then Cold Ones in most ways, but the price of that is that if someone could get close to us with wood, we can be killed, unlike their super hard skin. I walked down the street and saw a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes walking toward the park. I followed him and he looked at me and smiled. I compelled him to come with me toward the woods a little and then let my face change. I compelled him to not be afraid and drink from him. When I was done I compelled him to forget what happened and that the wound was from a fall he had while walking in the woods and sent him home.

I heard a twig snap near me and turned to see none other then Edward.

"You drank from a human." –Edward

"So? At least I don't have to kill them like you would. The bloodlust isn't the same for me. I'm an original." – Lexi

"I'm sorry for what I did. I wasn't thinking." –Edward

"No you weren't. But I get it. But you need to be more careful. Isabella was really hurt when you pushed her away from me." –Lexi

"She likes to be called Bella. And she was hurt?" –Edward

"She wants me to call her Isabella, and You didn't smell her blood? I mean I admit that I didn't realize she was hurt until after I started drinking from her but still. That's one of the reasons I gave her some of my blood even though I was weak." –Lexi

"No I didn't."- Edward

"I'll be staying with Bella, I compelled Charlie to think I'm her best friend that will be living with them for the time being."- Lexi

"Compelled?"- Edward

"It's a type of mind control."- Lexi

"I see." –Edward

"I'm going to go see Angela and then go back to Bella's house." –Lexi

"Angela? As in Angela Weber?" –Edward

"Yes, she's a witch and yes she knows that I'm a vampire. I'd be surprised if she didn't know you were one too."- Lexi

"That's why she's so nice to us."- Edward said quietly.

"Yeah most likely."- Lexi

"I'll go stay with Bella while you go see her." –Edward

"No, she asked me to close her window, she doesn't want to see you right now. Give her time. Besides it's just a little creepy that you come in through her window and stare at her all night. But whatever." –Lexi

And just like that he left and I went to tell Angela what happened.

A Few Days Later:

Bella POV:

I was at school and things with Edward were still shaky. I was talking to him again but there was still a feeling of unease. Lexi compelled the school guards to let her in during lunch time. Over the last few days I've gotten to see a whole other side of Angela too since now I knew about her being a witch. Even Rosalie started to become a little nicer toward me. Though she also brought it upon herself to have secret conversations with Angela that neither of them would tell me about. Even Edward didn't know, apparently Angela was blocking him from reading both Rosalie and her thoughts. I was also getting annoyed with Edward treating me like a fragile little doll that he could brake. I mean in a way he could but still. He was just starting to become a little too distant. I was happy anyway though because I had my mother or Amanda's mother back. It was odd to wrap my head around that one sometimes. I mean I have my mother Renee but then Esme is also my mother. Carlisle was definitely attempting to resolve all of this; him being religious and a scientist, then having all this thrown on his lap was quite the brain twister.

Today it was an interesting group of us sitting together. There was me and Lexi. Edward was sitting on my other side. Rosalie opted to sit next to Angela, it was almost as if they were having a silent conversation. And then the rest of my human friends. When I looked at Mike who had just sat down I started to laugh and everyone just looked at me.

"Sorry, I just thought of something funny." -Bella

"Of all the people you could choose Lexi, you chose him. Somehow it just figures." – I whispered to Lexi and she laughed.

"What are you talking about love?" –Edward whispered to me.

"Look at Mike's neck."- I whispered back and Edward frowned clearly not thinking it was funny.

"oh lighten up!" –both Lexi and I said which earned a soft chuckle from Rosalie. Edward glared at her.

Just then Lexi got a call and excused herself. I got a little worried so I followed her outside and overheard her talking.

"Alright, no, it's fine Stefan. I'll be there. And of course I'll let you meet Ama.. oh I keep forgetting, I mean Isabella. I need about a few days before I can leave. Ok, see you soon, bye."

"Lexi? Where are you going?" –Bella

"Bella, I have to go for awhile to help a friend. There's apparently been some major drama happening in Mystic Falls, where he is right now. He's worried about something happening and about his brother Damon doing something stupid again." –Lexi

Argh, why do those names sound so familiar? I didn't even notice that Rosalie had joined us until she spoke.

"Did you say Stefan and Damon? As in Salvatore? And in Mystic Falls?" –Rosalie

"Yes, why?" –Lexi

"I'm going to kill her for lying to me. I'm coming with you."- Rosalie

"Salvatore?" –I said just as I fainted.

It was raining and I was looking for something but I couldn't find it. Suddenly I bumped into something hard and cold and fell to the ground. It was Edward. He reached out for me but I pulled away and ran. I heard someone (not Edward) call my name: "Isa." "Isabella." It was like the voice was pulling me toward it. It was so different then Edward's voice. I kept running. I knew that Edward was gaining on me but I had to get to the source of the voice. I saw a raven- haired man out of the corner of my eye. He seemed so familiar. And then he ran and I followed. Then I came to a door. I opened it and saw the raven- haired man standing in front of two cribs. Then Edward was about to attack him. I screamed.

"No! Edward Stop! No!" I jumped in front of the raven- haired boy just in time to save him from being killed and yelled

"Damon!"

I woke up to see that I was in my own room at home and both Lexi and Rosalie looking at me confused.

"What?" I asked.

"You just screamed the name Damon." –Lexi

"It's impossible. There's no way." –Rosalie

"What? It was just a dream."- I asked.

"I think she needs to come with us to Mystic Falls. But only her, not Edward. We need to find a way to keep him from following." -Rosalie

"What? Why?" –I asked

"Because I think a few things are starting to make at least a little sense. I don't know how but it is."- Rosalie

"I don't want to put her in any danger but I agree."- Lexi

"If it's important I'll go." –I said.

"Rosalie can you use magic to give us at least a head start?"- Lexi

"Yes. I'll block Alice from getting visions about us and have Emmett run interference. We'll have to leave in a few days like you told Stefan. I've got to work with Angela to get a few spells ready. It's been a long time since I could freely use my magic. And most importantly we need to all act normal."- Rosalie

"Magic?"- Bella

"I'm a witch too Bella, but please you can't tell anyone else about that."- Rosalie

"Alright and I'm a little confused but I'll go along with you both to this Mystic Falls place and I agree we shouldn't tell Edward."- Bella

"You know I would of thought you would have more of a problem with the whole 'lying to Edward and running away with your sister and his sister thing'." –Rosalie

"If all this happened a week ago or even a month ago then yes I would, but something is telling me that this needs to happen. Honestly I've been confused lately and things are finally starting to feel right, like I'm on the right track. I love Edward, but something has always felt off. I can't really explain it. It's like there is a connection with him but it's like I keep feeling this stronger pull to somewhere else, if any of that makes sense."- Bella

"It does, kind of. Ok let's do this then."-Rosalie

"Why do I feel like all hell's about to break loose?" –Lexi

"Because it most likely will."- Rosalie


	10. World's Converge

Book 9: World's Converge

Song: Hurricane By: 30 Seconds to Mars

"Tell me would you kill to save a life?  
>Tell me would you kill to prove you're right?<br>Crash, crash, burn, let it all burn  
>This hurricane's chasing us all underground<p>

No matter how many deaths that I die I will never forget  
>No matter how many lies that I live I will never regret<br>There is a fire inside of this heart in a riot about to explode into flames  
>Where is your god? Where is your god? Where is your god?<p>

Do you really want?  
>Do you really want me?<br>Do you really want me dead?  
>Or alive to torture for my sins?<p>

Do you really want?  
>Do you really want me?<br>Do you really want me dead?  
>Or alive to live the lie?<p>

Tell me would you kill to save a life?  
>Tell me would you kill to prove you're right?<br>Crash, crash, burn, let it all burn  
>This hurricane's chasing us all underground"<p>

Bella POV:

3 Days Later:

I was sitting in a hotel room in Chicago where I spent two years of my youth living and attending a prep middle school where I shared a room with a girl named Ashley. I was with both Rosalie and Lexi thinking about how much closer Rosalie and I got over the past few days and how so much has happened and changed. Rosalie told me about her adoptive daughter and why she chose to keep everything from the Cullen's. We both could see how the Cullen's would react if they found out, but I understood her. It made sense. It was one thing that she didn't have to share with anyone but her mate. And her magic was just hers. It was something that no one could take from her, something all her own. I found myself relating so much more to Rosalie. I was starting to feel annoyed at the way that both Edward and Alice were treating me, whereas Rose understood me. She understood my confused feelings about Edward. Edward already had it in his head that I was his mate, and don't get me wrong I love him in a way, I just feel like there's something missing. I'm not sure how I feel anymore, there's so many conflicting emotions. Lexi went down to the lobby to call the Cullen's and tell them we were in "Arizona" and everything was fine and Rosalie had just went out to get me food.

Flashback:

(3 days ago)

As soon as Rosalie left, Edward came to my house and invited me to play or at least watch his family play baseball. And so we went. The only thing we didn't quite plan on was the nomadic vampire that tried to attack me the other day to come back with two other cold ones. There was no time to get me away but luckily they left; though Edward said that the leader James was a tracker and that he's come for me so we made a plan. Lexi compelled Charlie and I was going to go with Jasper and Alice to Arizona while the rest of them tried to trick James but Lexi said it would be better for me to go with her and Rosalie. After a little convincing of Alice and Edward that's what we did, though I suspected that Jasper knew something or at least helped us in some unknowing way.

We were in the car far enough away the Edward couldn't read anyone's mind.

"Wait, what's going on?" –Bella 

"We are improvising." –Lexi

"It might not be the plan that we first thought of but it works. While the Cullen's think we are going to Arizona, we'll be driving to Mystic Falls; Emmett is the only one that knows what we are really doing and Angela put a protective spell on him so if he thinks about us Edward won't know. It will take us at least 4-5 days to drive there." –Rosalie

"Also, she's going to try and use magic to keep them in Forks, but I don't think she'll be able to keep it up for long. I don't really like lying to our mother, but we have to. I'm getting worried that the situation in Mystic Falls is getting worse, if Stefan's last call was anything to go by."- Lexi

"Ok, besides I'm sure that's the last place James will look for me." –Bella

We drove across half the country for two days only stopping when we needed to. We decided that we'd stop for the night when we got to Chicago.

~~~Dream~~~

I was in the forest again. This time I saw two children, a girl with blonde hair and a boy with brown hair. Damon was there with them (she figured out his name from the last dream). I kept running toward them but I could never get close to them. I wanted so badly to get to them. I spun around and Edward was holding me and I looked back to see them gone. The scene changed to a dance, everyone around me was wearing old- fashioned dresses and suits while I was wearing what I had on in the car. Suddenly I was dancing with Edward (who was wearing an old fashioned outfit from the early 1900s), I started to panic and I could see Edward smiling and trying to hold me tighter. Just then Damon- who was in a leather jacket grabbed me away from Edward and I was then dancing with him and Edward disappeared. I was happy when all of a sudden the scene changed again. Damon was standing in front of me in a Civil War uniform and Edward was standing behind me in his normal outfit. I knew they needed me to make some sort of choice but I couldn't figure out what the question was. Just as they both ran at me I saw the two children appear in front of me as if protecting me from Edward and then I was at the river again but this time in a boat. In front of me in the direction the water was flowing I could see a hurricane coming, but for some reason I wanted to go toward it, while behind me I could see Forks and the Cullen's house. Just as the hurricane engulfed me I woke up.

~~~End Dream~~~

"Where are we?" –Bella

"Two hours from Chicago." –Rosalie

"Alright, is it ok if we stop at the rest stop?" –Bella

"Sure." –Lexi

Rosalie and Lexi stayed in the car while I went in. While I was coming out I thought I saw something in the nearby forest so I stepped closer and of course I tripped and a huge gash opened on my leg when I fell. I let out a yelp and Lexi came to my side and carried me to the car. While Rosalie started driving Lexi gave me some of her blood saying that we couldn't afford to leave a trail. My leg healed by the time we entered Chicago.

End Flashback

The sound of my phone ringing brought me out of my thoughts. I recognized the number as the number of my old prep school, it was odd that I'd be getting a call from them but I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Well, well, well, if it isn't little Miss Swan." –James

"James."- Bella

"Are you alone Bella?"- James

"Yes."- Bella

"Good, now listen carefully. You're going to find a way to come here alone." –James

"And why should I do that?"- Bella

"Bella, Bella? What's going on? Let me go! Bella!" – unknown

"Oh my god Ashley is that Ashley?"- Bella

"You'll come alone if you want your old roommate to stay alive."- James

"Fine, I'll be there soon, please don't hurt her." –Bella

"Good, you remember the abandoned theater on the schools' grounds don't you?"- James

"Yes."- Bella

"Good."- James

I hung up and rushed downstairs praying that Lexi wouldn't see me. When I got down to the lobby I could see her across the room waiting for the elevator. I was glad I had decided to take the stairs. I quickly ran outside and got into a cab. When I got to my old school I sneaked past the single guard by the west gate. It was the same guard that worked here when I was young. I sighed at the irony of it, then I was sneaking out, now I was sneaking in. When I got to the old theater I slowly walked in. That's when I heard it.

"Bella, Bella? What's going on? Let me go! Bella!"

I walked up to an old cabinet and opened it to see a tv that had an old recording of Ashley and Me in this very theater when we surprised her for her birthday.

"Come on Bella, Let me go already, take the blindfold off! What's this all about."

I was leading her to the stage. We had set up a whole birthday surprise. Just then the video stopped and I looked behind me.

"oh you were so easy to fool." –James

"At least Ashley's safe." –Bella

Then he rushed at me and threw me across the room. I hit my head.

"Scream, I want to hear you scream for your precious Edward."- James said as he took out a camcorder.

"No, I won't. I'm not afraid to die." –Bella

He got mad at that and slammed me into the wall. I could feel the blood soaking through my shirt and myself starting to lose focus.

"Scream, react. Scream for him to avenge your death. Scream for your mate." –James

"No! Edward don't do anything. James he's not my mate so there's no point in this. Shut the camera off." – Bella

"I see what you're trying to do, you want me to think that so he won't be put through the pain of seeing this. It won't work. But I will do you one favor. I'll kill you before I drain you dry." – James

He grabbed the sides of my head and I felt myself get thrown to he ground and James let out a scream and then there was blackness.

I was standing next to a flowing river when I saw a girl that I knew I recognized somehow but I couldn't place her.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, how many times do we have to go through this? It seems somehow the Fates are determined to have you a vampire or at least around vampires." – Girl (Sarah)

"What's going on? Where am I?" –Bella

"Where you are doesn't matter, just remember to keep moving forward, I have faith in you, I always have." – Sarah

"How? How do you know me?" –Bella

"You'll remember soon enough. You already have started to. Granted you weren't supposed to remember being Amanda before you remembered your last life, but one can't me too picky. You'll remember when you see him. You'll remember when the choice presents itself. You'll remember when it matters." –Sarah

"I'm confused."- Bella

"I know, but you have many choices ahead of you, many will be difficult. Let's just hope history doesn't repeat itself. I already know you'd die for those you love, but tell me, would you kill to save a life?"- Sarah

"What? Why-?"-Bella

"I must leave you now. Goodbye Isabella. Stay strong." –Sarah

Just then I slowly opened my eyes to see Lexi on the ground with a piece of wood sticking out of her and Rosalie fighting James, I felt weak but I could feel myself healing because of the blood that Lexi gave me earlier. I saw the old guard walk in and gasp, which caused Rose to look toward him. That was all the distraction that James needed to fling Rose across the room. James then looked toward the guard and then the guard started to come at me as if in a trance, I guessed that James must have had more then one power. He grabbed me and threw me toward the ground. As I struggled I looked to my left, I could see Lexi was doing badly with the wood in her, I suspected that James had laced it with Vervain. Then I looked to the right and saw that James had Rose in a head lock, she couldn't last much longer.

In that moment the girl's words echoed in my head:

"Would you kill to save a life?"

And I understood. I understood what would be one of the first hard choices I would have to make if I chose to continue down this path I was on. I could do nothing and die or I could take a life to save both Rose and Lexi. I knew that if I'd have to kill him if I wanted to attempt to distract James and give Rose enough time to go after James again. That meant I would have to get to Lexi too. And then I heard Rosalie's scream and I made my choice. I felt around me and saw a sharp piece of glass. I grabbed it and stabbed the guard that was on top of me in the neck. Blood gushed everywhere and then he went limp. I pushed him off me and ran toward Lexi. As soon as I pulled the wood out of her I felt myself get thrown across the room and James had his hands on my throat. Just then both Lexi and Rose had pulled him off me and were ripping him into pieces and setting him on fire. Rose and Lexi both had ran toward me and hugged me to them. I looked over to the guard; His shirt had opened some and that's when I saw the tattoo of one of the most dangerous gangs in Chicago on his chest. He must of got the job to have access to kids to recruit them. In that moment any bad feeling I had about killing him was gone. That night Lexi gave me more of her blood to make sure I healed and she had to find someone to drink from. We left on our way to Mystic Falls that night instead of the next morning. We had been driving for 10 hours when the fire came on the radio, I was shocked to hear my name as one of the people who died in the fire, someone must of seen me go in. Rosalie and I had both lost our phones in the struggle. Lexi had hers but so far the Cullen's hadn't called. We had decided it was best to leave it at that for the moment. We couldn't risk them trying to stop us and we were only hours from Mystic Falls. It was already getting dark and Lexi told me it was Founder's Day in Mystic Falls.

(Mystic Falls [Founder's Day]):

Jeremy POV:

It was morning and I had woken up to find Anna next to me again. She must of waited until John had left, to come back. I had a bad feeling about today just as Anna did. The argument I had gotten into with Uncle John last night had been extremely bad. He knew more about Anna and I then I wanted him too.

Flashback

"Do you think I haven't seen the way you and Anna are so close? Yes I know about Anna." –John

"You killed her mother! How dare you!"- Jeremy

"Oh so she's already been here?"- John

"Leave her out of this, she's done nothing wrong."- Jeremy

"Leave her out of this! She's part of this! They all are. But mark my words Mystic Falls will be rid of vampires once and for all very soon! Don't get so attached, I can already see that history is repeating itself between Pearl's family and the Gilberts. I just hope you have enough sense to follow through with the past and help rid this town of them!"- John said as he stormed out of the room.

End Flashback

I looked over to Anna, I would not let anything happen to her. Just then Anna woke up. We stayed in bed holding each other for a while until Elena came rushing into my room. She stopped when she saw Anna and I and she glared at Anna. She stopped when she saw me glare at her. She knew better then to get farther on my bad side. She had already kept so much from me.

"ohhh… uhhhh…. I was just going to say that you need to start getting ready for the the parade Jer, uhh.. sorry..I'm going to go now." –Elena

"She hates me." –Anna

"No, she just is protective even when she shouldn't be." – Jeremy

"Yeah I guess. I brought my dress. As much as I can't deal with my mom dying I need to stay with you today. I can't let anything happen to you. Bree will be there too. And we can go to the Mystic Grill after, I can't be at the event tonight. Bree is going over what to do with Damon right now. The tomb vampires are coming. I need to keep you away from them." –Anna

"Ok. Don't worry, everything will work out. I love you Anna."- Jeremy

"I love you too Jer, we should get ready."- Anna

"Alright."

General POV (the events leading up to the next main part are in list order because it's easier- it's more so you get an idea of where everyone is during that part of the day, then it returns to normal format):

3pm- Parade

Jeremy was on the Civil War reenactment float with Tyler.

Elena and Stefan were on Mystic Court Float.

Damon and Anna were watching from the crowd.

Bree was keeping an eye on Bonnie.

John Gilbert was in Sheriff Forbes office trying to convince her of his plan to use the device that night.

Jenna was with Alaric watching the parade.

Katherine was just outside of Mystic Falls at a bed in breakfast owned by a Mrs. Flowers.

Isobel was waiting for John outside the Sheriff's office.

7pm- 1 Hour before the fireworks display

Anna was in the Mystic Grill with Jeremy and Bree.

Elena was at the Boarding house with Stefan and Damon getting ready to go back out to keep watch at the fireworks display.

John Gibert was talking with Isobel about their daughter "Elena".

Bonnie was looking for Elena.

Jenna was with Alaric in the town square.

Caroline, Matt, and Tyler were hanging out and planning to leave before the fireworks display.

Katherine was still in the same place, waiting for Isabel to meet her.

Bella, Lexi, and Rosalie were about 45 min. from Mystic Falls.

Angela Weber's flight to Virginia had just landed and she was catching a cab to Mystic Falls and had just called Lexi to tell her that the Cullen's had left Forks.

Edward, Alice, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, and Emmett were just arriving in Mystic Falls (they took a plane so they got there before the others). While Emmett was starting to get worried about what was going to happen. He talked them into going for a quick hunt and tried to keep them away from town for as long as he could. He wanted to give Rose as much of a head start to whatever was about to happen that he could.

7:45pm- 15min. before Fireworks display

Anna & Jeremy were playing pool in the Mystic Grill and Angela had just found Bree in the same place and began explaining the situation about the Cullen's and Bella, Rosalie, and Lexi.

Damon had just saw John Gilbert walk into a building and followed.

Stefan was with Elena in the crowd.

Alaric had taken Jenna home.

Bonnie was in the crowd looking for Elena.

Caroline, Matt, and Tyler were walking to Tyler's car.

Katherine was with Isobel outside of town and Katherine was just sending Isobel away to meet Mason Lockwood for her in Florida.

Edward, Alice, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, and Emmett were coming back from their hunt toward town much to Emmett's displeasure.

Bella, Lexi, and Rosalie had just pulled up to the Salvatore boarding house and saw that no one was there, so they drove over to the town square; they would arrive in the town square in a few minutes.


	11. Everything Comes Into Focus

Book 10: Everything Comes Into Focus

Song: Illuminated By: Hurts

"Time waits for no one  
>So do you want to waste some time,<br>Oh, oh, tonight?  
>Don't be afraid of tomorrow<br>Just take my hand, I'll make it feel so much better tonight.

Swing me these sorrows  
>And try delusion for a while<br>It's such a beautiful life  
>You've got to lose inhibition -<br>Romance your ego for a while  
>Come on, give it a try.<p>

Suddenly my eyes are opened  
>Everything comes into focus, oh<br>We are all illuminated,  
>Lights are shining on our faces [blinding]<br>We are, we are blinded!  
>We are, we are blinded!"<p>

8pm- All Hell Break's Loose

John Gilbert had just turned on the Gilbert Devise and all at once everything seemed to explode into chaos.

In the building:

"Take him down to the basement." – John Gilbert

"Whhhy.. Hoooow?"- Damon

"Now this town can finally be rid of you vampires." –John Gilbert

"Elena, she'll never fffooorrgggivee you fforr this."- Damon

"It doesn't matter, she'll be away from all of you, and so will Jeremy."- John Gilbert

Then the officers carried him downstairs.

On the road near the town square:

"Tyler are you ok?" – Matt

"Ahh, it it hurts."- Tyler

"Tyler watch out!" –Caroline

In the woods near the Salvatore Boarding House:

"Wait, they were here. I can smell their scent. It goes toward the center of town." –Alice

"Argh, what is that annoying sound?" – Edward

"Wait, maybe we should wait awhile, maybe she'll come back?"- Emmett

"No, we go now."- Edward

In the crowd:

(with Bonnie):

"Don't even think about it." –Angela

"What who are you?"- Bonnie

"It doesn't matter who I am, it just matter's that I'm not going to let you hurt my friends. You've done enough already. I sense the devise is active, you have betrayed your friends. Now you are going to have to contend with me."- Angela

"What? How do you? I have to find Elena."- Bonnie

"One of my other friends will make sure she's safe. I'm stronger then you so you would best just leave now. You've done enough damage. I only hope it's not to late to fix it."- Angela

In the Mystic Grill:

"When do you think Bree will be back?"- Jeremy

"I don't kn— ahhhh." –Anna

"Anna, Anna, what wrong?"- Jeremy

"It, it hurts.."- Anna

Just then two officers walked into the Mystic Grill seeing Jeremy talking Anna toward the bathrooms. They followed and took Anna.

"Hey, stop! Where are you taking her! Anna!"- Jeremy

Jeremy waited until the officer that was holding him back left and then ran after them following them.

(the other side of the town square):

Lexi had just approached Stefan and Elena.

"Oh My God, Isabella? How?- Stefan

Just then both Stefan and Lexi fell to the ground in pain.

"Stefan!" –Elena

"Lexi!" –Rosalie and Bella

Bree spotting them ran over.

"Bree what are you-?"- Rosalie started.

"No time, mom we need to work together before one of the officers sees, we need to block their minds from the devise." – Bree

Gradually they started to feel better and the two officers that were coming toward them stopped.

"What's happening?" –Bella

"Oh my god, it's you, but how?" –Bree

"Wait, where's Damon?"- Both Stefan and Elena asked.

Just then Jeremy ran up to them.

"They they took Anna! I think they have Damon too!"- Jeremy

"Oh God."- Lexi

"We need to find them where are they?"- Bella

"They are in the old Gilbert shop."- Jeremy

Then Stefan and Elena ran off ahead of them toward the old Gilbert shop.

"Ok, Jer, calm down, Mom I need you to focus on blocking their minds so I can help them get them out. Please mom, there's no time to argue."- Bree

"Fine, be careful. I love you."- Rosalie

"I love you too."- Bree

They ran through the crowd finally getting to the shop- Stefan and Elena getting there first.

"Elena… How?"- John Gilbert

"Let them go."- Elena

"This is for your own good Elena. Wait how Stefan ok? Officers one of them is still standing."- John Gilbert

Then before anyone could do anything one of the officers shot Stefan with a wooden bullet and grabbed him dragging him toward the building.

"No! Stefan!"- Elena started screaming being held back by John Gilbert.

In the building:

Damon had just begun to be able to move slightly seeing Anna lying next to him with a stake in her chest. It had only missed her heart my about an inch. He managed to pull it out before falling back down.

Just then the two officers through Stefan next to them (as soon as he was shot Rosalie's magic stopped working because he was in such a weak state).

The officers lit a match and started the building on fire.

(with Rosalie):

Angela having trapped Bonnie in her own house had just spotted Rosalie.

"Oh my God, Rose are you ok?" –Angela

"I'm using so much power, I have to protect them but even with what I am it's draining me so quickly."- Rosalie said weakly slumping against a tree.

"It's ok I'll help you. Don't worry. Everything will be ok."- Angela

Just then they both could sense the Cullen's nearing them and could hear Emmett yelling for Rosalie.

Outside the building:

Bree, Bella, Jeremy, and Lexi had just gotten there and with hardly any effort Bree had managed to free Elena from John's grasp and stop the officers from coming any closer.

"Where is she? Where is Anna?" –Jeremy

"She's dead or at least will be like the rest of them. It's for the best."- John Gilbert

"Oh my god, the buildings on fire!"- Bella

"Bree, Lexi you can kill them if you needed to right?" –Elena

"Yes."- Bree and Lexi said.

"You will not stop us, I don't care if you are my father, Uncle John, they both have the power to kill you, I'm getting them out of there even if it means my death. So leave now, while you still can."- Elena

Then they ran toward the building.

"Anna!" "Damon!" "Stefan" - They called down the staircase.

(Bella's thoughts) I don't know why I feel so scared or what's really going through my head right now, I just know that I have to get down there and save him.

"I'll clear a way down the staircase, just get them out, I've already used so much magic today, I'm not sure how long I can hold it."- Bree

Just then both Jeremy and Bella ran down the stairs into the fiery building.

"Isabella!"- Lexi yelled after soon following.

"Oh God, Anna!" –Jeremy said running toward her and carrying her toward the exit.

Just as they got out a shot rang out hitting Jeremy and causing both him and Anna to fall.

"No!" –Bree yelled sending the officer who just shot him flying back words.

Elena and Lexi had just got to Stefan and were leading him up the stairs.

Lexi looked back at Bella.

"Go! I'll get him!"- Bella

In the square:

The Cullen's who were trying to get information out of Rosalie and Angela stopped hearing the commotion. They then ran toward it or at least tried to.

"Bella!" –Edward yelled.

"No!" –Rosalie screamed falling to her knees from the overwhelming amount of power she was using to stop them magically.

"Angela, help her, she's using to much!" –Emmett pleaded.

"What's happening?"- Alice asked.

"I'm trying."- Angela

"Stop guys just stop! Let it be."- Emmett yelled toward his family.

"No, let me go, I need to get to Bella!" –Edward yelled just as Rosalie completely collapsed.

"Rose!" Everyone yelled except for Edward and Alice who being free now moved toward the chaos.

"Emmett, there's nothing more you all can do here. You need to take her back to the boarding house. Bree told me just in case that there's blood in the freezer downstairs. Take the rest of your family and get her there quick. She's drained to much of her energy trying to protect everyone."- Angela

"What are you going to do?"- Emmett

"I need to help the rest of them and destroy that devise." –Angela

Then they went there separate ways. The remaining Cullen's confused but more worried about Rosalie.

Back at the burning building:

Anna was holding Jeremy while Bree starting turn even more pale (if that was possible) and lean against the building.

"Oh my God Jer!"- Bree

Just then Elena and Lexi came out holding onto Stefan seeing the sight in front of them in shock.

"Jer!"- Elena

"He'll, he'll be ok. He has my blood in his system."- Anna

"The noise it stopped, Angela must of stopped it."- Lexi

Just then Bree started to fall and Lexi held her up. They all looked toward the building hoping that Bella and Damon would get out.

In the fire- Damon POV:

I was content knowing that they had managed to get Stefan out when I could hear a shot in the distance. All I could do was hope it wasn't Bree, Stefan, or Elena. Though I admit I wouldn't of minded if it was that trader of a witch Bonnie.

That's when I saw a figure stumbling around. I knew it wasn't a vampire. I could barely make out who it was through the smoke. That's when I heard her speak:

"That's right Isabella, run into the burning building! Now you're going to die in here! Come on just find him!" (Bella's talking to herself out loud- thinking she's not talking out loud)

There's no way, it can't be her. The fire somehow must be getting to me. And that's when her eyes locked with mine and I heard her scream in pain yelling my name.

I looked around and saw that one of the tomb vampires had just bit her. I couldn't even begin to understand how this all happened or how she was here, but in that instant I knew I was not going to allow her to die, not again. I didn't care how drained I was I would get her out of here.

I managed to get to her and kick the vampire away. She was barely breathing but still alive.

"Isabella? Isabella? Can you hear me? We need to get out of here."- Damon said holding her in his arms.

"Da- Damon?"- Bella almost asked as she then lost consciousness.

He picked her up just as the flames to the entrance cleared a path. He said a silent thanks to he could only guess was Bree.

Just as he came out he could see the chaos that was going on outside. Anna was over Jeremy. He could not hear a heart beat. Bree had just collapsed (still awake though) and Angela was running toward her. Elena was standing protectively in front of Stefan. Lexi was running toward me. John Gilbert was pointing a gun toward my brother. Isabella started to move so I let her stand supporting her. That was when I saw a group of cold ones coming toward us.

One of them just screamed out "Bella!" when before anyone could do anything a shot was heard.

I saw Bree use her magic to knock John back and that's when I saw Isabella. She must of seen John turn to shoot me because I saw the blood coming out of her chest. She took the wooden bullet for me.

"No, No not again." –Damon

"Damon." Was the last thing she said before I heard her heart beat stop.

I held her to me in my arms when I could hear a boy cold one scream out her name and try to come toward us.

"Get away from her!" –Edward

"Stop." – Bree

"Damon, take her to the house with Jeremy and Anna. Emmett take John back to the boarding house by force if necessary. Elena help Stefan get back. Rosalie is already there with Emmett. Bree your mom will be fine after she gets some blood. I'll help you get back. Esme you can come with us. But the rest of you Cullen's now is not the time for you to be there. I'm sorry, I know you are confused and I know Edward that you want to be with her but you can't. All I know is this needs to happen and it would of anyway. If you try to stop Damon I'll stop you. You won't come near him. If you must come to the house then fine but you are not stopping Damon from staying with Bella and you will wait at least an hour before coming there."- Angela said while concentrating her magic on the Cullen's.

"What- Bella… How? Why?"- Alice

Everyone left to go to the boarding house except Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, and Edward. Edward was growling the whole time.

Isabella POV:

Everything was black and then suddenly I was standing next to a familiar river and next to a familiar girl. Where as before I never truly realized who she was it seemed the information just started to come to me.

"Sarah?"- Bella

"Ah, Isabella. You're starting to remember."- Sarah

"Um, I guess I am."- Bella

"haha, don't worry. Everything is finally going to make sense. You've finally found your true love and you have a chance now. The timing is finally right. Though I fear that the fates might still have a little drama in store for you what with that cold one and everything." – Sarah

"I see. But aren't I dead?"- Bella

"Technically yes, but you're changing. Lexi's blood was still in you when you died. Plus Damon put some of his blood in you. When you wake up all your memories should come back to you. You'll know what to do."- Sarah

"This is the last time I'll see you isn't it?"- Bella

"Most likely. But don't worry. It will all be ok."- Sarah

"Alright."- Bella

"Isabella it's time for you to go."- Sarah

"Bye Sarah."- Bella

And then Bella opened her eyes.

"You're awake."

"Damon."

"Shh, right now you need to drink. Do you know what happened?"- Damon

"I need to drink from someone or I'll die?- Bella

"Come with me."- Damon

Damon lead me downstairs. I saw Lexi talking to Esme. Elena was with Stefan in the corner of the room. Emmett was with Rosalie and Bree who were both drinking from blood bags (they needed human blood because they were so drained). Anna was with a now alive or rather undead Jeremy who I think was a little in shock. And John Gilbert was unconscious (not dead) and tied up in the middle of the room. When we entered the room they all looked up. Lexi and Esme both happy. Rosalie, Emmett, and Bree seemed to be excepting something. Anna looked like she was still in shock just like Jeremy. And Elena and Stefan looked a little worried.

"Where's Angela?"- Bella

"She's trying to keep the Cold Ones at bay… especially Edward I think his name is."- Stefan

"I see." –I said. I think I was still in shock. I kept getting flashes of memories.

"Did you call them?"- Damon to Stefan.

"Yes, they were actually on their way."- Stefan

"Call who?"- Bella

"Don't worry about that right now, you need to drink from him or you'll die. I can't let that happen again."- Damon

"Ok." I simply replied moving toward him. I was so confused. I felt so many different emotions and I was becoming so overcome with them. All of a sudden the scent of blood hit me and I bit John Gilbert. After a minute Elena of all people stopped me.

"He might be completely evil but he's still my Uncl—I mean my father."- Elena

And so I stopped. Suddenly the Cullen's busted through the door with Angela not far behind them looking agitated suddenly I felt overcome and fainted.

I kept having so many flashes I was remembering everything.

My full lives as Juliet, as Amanda, as both Isabella's. My love with Damon. Everything. I also felt so much power coursing through me. I felt different yet the same. I knew that the Cullen's would not understand why I would be acting different but I didn't really care. I knew I needed to wake up because Edward's over protectiveness would cause him to do something to Damon and in that moment I didn't care about anyone other then him. My Damon.

I opened my eyes to find that I was upstairs in Damon's room. Someone must of brought me upstairs. I could hear yelling and things breaking downstairs so I got up and sped down the stairs with my new found speed, well rather my old speed. I could see that Rosalie and Emmett had taken a protective stance in front of Bree. Lexi and Stefan were in front of Elena and Angela. And Esme was trying to calm everyone down to no avail. I looked to the side in the large entrance way to see Edward and Damon fighting or rather Edward had just lunged forward and attacked Damon, causing Damon to fight back. In a flash I was standing in front of Damon with my face changed. Unfortunately, I had bad timing because just as Edward was going for Damon he got me instead and sent me flying into the wall breaking part of it in the process. Everyone went silent.

"Oh my God! Bella Love. I'm so sorry." –Edward said running toward me.

I quickly got up, sidestepped him and ran toward Damon only to have Edward grab me around the waist pulling me behind him.

"Bella Love, stand back. They might hurt you."- Edward said.

"The only one I see dangerous here is you. Get away from me!"- Isabella

I turned toward him giving him a good view of my face. He gasped and stepped back in shock. I took advantage of his momentary shock and pushed him against the wall my hand to his throat.

"If you ever touch him again, I will kill you myself." – Isabella

"But, Bella. Love, why are you defending him? What did he do to you to make you like this?"- Edward

I dropped him and ran over to Damon who I now saw was pulling a piece of wood out of his arm. I grabbed one of the blood bags that Rose and Bree had brought up, off of the table and gave him one and took one for myself.

"Bella! Stop this now! That's human blood! And how can you care about that that vial man? He's killed people he has a man tied up in the other room! How are you even so calm after being changed?" –Alice

"Oh God, it's another Caroline but worse." –Bree

"Bree now is not the time."- Rosalie

"Sorry Mom." –Bree

"Mom?"- Came a chorus from Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme.

"Great just great."- Rosalie

"Enough! Everyone! The Cullen's with the exception of course Rosalie, Emmett, and Esme. Need to leave now! I only just changed back and am still dealing with all of this. Many of us are still weak at the moment and I refuse to deal with anymore fighting right now! Get out now!" –Isabella

Alice and Edward made a move to protest.

"Just go, she's dealing with a lot right now and you are making it hard for her. She needs time. I know you are confused, a lot of us are, but I know one thing and that is to never argue with Isa. So please don't make us force you out."- Stefan

Edward and Alice again started to make a move forward.

"No, Edward, Alice, this is not our town and not our home, we can come back when she wants us here, right now we need to leave."- Carlisle

"How can you ask Rose to stay and not me?"- Alice

Just then I couldn't control myself and I lunged at her. Luckily Jasper stopped me and held me back calming me somewhat.

"I'll have whoever I want around me to be around me! Rose has stood by me for a long time and I need to speak with her and figure things out. Damon is clearly a better person then you Alice. At least he doesn't judge someone without knowing them! Besides he is the one that carried me out of the fire if you remember? And as for the man tied up in the other room… Let's see after all the trouble and mayhem he's caused especially to the people I consider family! He's lucky I haven't killed him yet!" –Isabella

"Isa, you need to calm down. Your emotions are in hyper drive at the moment. Please just come with me upstairs. And you (pointing to the rest of the Cullen's) just leave, now!"- Damon

And after my outburst they did leave. I found out later that Lexi had Esme go and meet up with the Cullen's after telling them at least a little of what happened and why I was properly acting so crazy. That night I had fallen asleep almost instantly and when I awoke Damon was next to me just watching me.

"Yes, It's me I'm actually here."- Isabella

"Isa, I'm so confused. I keep having all these flashes of memories. How are you here? I'm I'm so sorry. I thought I killed you and—" –Damon started getting cut off by me.

"It's ok. That's the past. I'm not exactly sure how we have gotten all these chances but somehow we have. We are finally together and that's what matters. Our love, that's what matters."- Isabella

Over the next three days things among everyone started to settle down and I started to get more of a hold on my emotions. It seemed that since in one of my past lives to be a vampire at least some of that power transferred back into me. Stefan had forced John Gilbert to leave town while I finally was able to meet Bree and spend some time with her. Anna was almost glued to my side, which allowed Jeremy to learn more about our past. Rose and Emmett were just happy to have me alive and that Bree was alright. They weren't ready to go back with the Cullen's yet. I knew that sometime soon we'd have to explain everything to them. I just wasn't looking forward to it. I mean as Bella Swan I had feelings for Edward, but they couldn't even compare to my love for Damon. He was and is my Romeo and I, his Juliet. It would always be that way. And both Edward and Alice's actions were just too much to deal with at times. Finally after all this time, everything just felt right, at least almost. I needed to find my children. Nothing would be completely right until then. I know that Damon has taken care of them so I know they are safe. I just need to see them.

It was two days later that finally I warmed to the idea of talking with the Cullen's. I mean they were my family now even if I wasn't to happy about all of them. I heard that Angela had to magically stop them from coming here almost everyday because they tried. The only one she actually let through other then Esme was Jasper and that's because I wanted to speak with him. He wasn't too happy about the way Alice was acting either. We had talked and he even asked to stay here at the boarding house. He said that he had started to realize over the years that Alice was never his mate and we both couldn't figure out how she didn't see any of this coming. Looking back she almost seemed like Katerina. I had to wonder if there was a connection there. Over the few days that Jasper was here it seemed that him and Bree became almost inseparable much to Emmett and Rosalie's shock.

"I think someone found their mate." I remembered telling Rose that morning.

"At least it's Jasper. I mean I see him like a brother, I know I can trust him with her."- Rose

"Yeah, they are sweet together. I'm just more worried when Alice realizes this."- Isabella

(end flashback)

Stefan was with Elena at the hospital with her friends. Apparently Caroline was in critical condition and Damon had to go yesterday and give her some of his blood to help save her life. Bree and Jasper were in the living room on the sofa. He was explaining his time in the Civil War. Angela and Lexi said they needed to deal with Bonnie and Rose and Emmett decided to finally go and at least tell the Cullen's what they've been hiding from them. Damon and I were curled up on the other sofa just content to be together again.

"Guess who's coming to see you today?"- Damon

"Hmmm… I don't know, who?"- I asked him playfully.

"Just a two kids with the names of Jane and Alec!"- Damon

"Oh my God, I'm finally going to see them again."- I sighed out happily.

Just then Rose and Emmett came rushing into the room.

"I'm sorry Alice had a vision. Apparently the Volturi are coming and the Cullen's are insisting on protecting you. I tried to tell them it was ok. But then I think Alice lied about her vision because what she told them about the Volturi I know can't be the truth. She made them think they'll kill you and them for being a different type of vampire. As soon as I realized what she did I blocked the rest of her visions. She should be blind to anything that will happen for now."- Rosalie

"Of course they believed her and now are determined to fight them if need be."- Emmett

I got up with everyone else.

"I am going to kill her! I seriously am going to kill her! Where are they? Do you know how long we have?"- Isabella

"Not long. Follow us. They are in the forest."- Emmett

As we raced through the forest we became aware of distant voices. By the sounds of it everyone would get there at the same time. Clearly Alice planned to instigate a fight before I arrived. But the growing question was: Why? And did Edward know what she was doing the whole time? How could Alice do this to her "family"? She knows that pitting them against the Volturi as a whole is a death wish.

Just then we arrived at the edge of the clearing. The Volturi (except for the leaders) standing strong in their typical "V" formation. I could see Alec and Jane in the middle. The Cullen's stood ready to fight, which seemed to shock the Volturi. Just then Alice noticed me and told the Cullen's it was time. Her and Edward went right for Jane and Alec. But were too late. Both Damon and I had formed a barrier between them both. All of my group effectively standing with the Volturi.

"Mother!"- Jane

"How?"- Alec

"Stop her from leaving!"- I screamed seeing Alice start to attempt to run away.

To the Cullen's shock both Demetri and Heidi Volturi had immediately listened to me and grabbed Alice.

"Hey stop this! She hasn't done anything wrong! Bella why are you protecting them! They are evil! I mean they are the witch twins! They love to hurt people!"- Edward

And then both him and Alice were on the ground in pain.

"Janie, that's enough for now." I said hugging her to me.

"Edward did you know what she was doing? Could you hear her thoughts?"- Jeremy asked to everyone's surprise.

"Well no, it was like she was blocking me, actually she's done that a lot more in the last year or so but…" – Edward started.

"Shut up Edward you called my children evil and I'm not going to take to kindly to that. What are you getting at Jer?"- I asked.

"Well think about it, I mean I might not of lived through everything you did but it just seems like Alice is acting exactly like how Anna described Katherine. Maybe she blocked him and had some other plan? Or is working with Katherine since she's not in the tomb?"- Jeremy

"Jasper did you sense any dishonesty in his emotions?"- Isabella

"None from Edward but I can sense quite a lot coming from Alice."- Jasper

"Jasper what are you doing? You're my mate, don't help them condemn me!"- Alice

"Alice not even you believe yourself. You've known all along I wasn't your mate but you manipulated me. I should of known. I always sensed you were keeping something from me but I was so in love that I couldn't see past it."- Jasper

"Wait what's going on?"- Carlisle asked.

"That's what I'd like to know as well." A voice said from the other end of the clearing.

And then there she stood surprising followed by Stefan, Elena, and Lexi.

"Katerina." I said.

"Well well well, if it isn't little Alice."- Katherine said which caused Alice to begin to struggle even more.


	12. A Beginning to an End

Book 11: A Beginning to an End

Song: All The Right Moves By: One Republic

"Let's paint the picture of the perfect place  
>They got it better than what anyone's told you<br>There'll be the king of hearts and you're the queen of spades  
>And we'll fight for you like we were your soldiers<br>I know we got it good, but they got it made  
>And the grass is getting greener each day<br>I know things are looking up, but soon they'll take us down  
>Before anybody's knowing our name<p>

Do you think I'm special, do you think I'm nice  
>Am I bright enough to shine in your spaces<br>Between the noise you hear and the sound you like  
>Are we just sinking in the ocean of faces<br>It can't be possible, the rain can fall  
>Only when it's over our heads<br>The sun is shining everyday but its far away  
>Over the world they said, they got<p>

They got all the right friends in all the right places  
>So yeah, we're going down<br>They got all the right moves and all the right faces  
>So yeah, we're going down<br>Said everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going  
>Yeah, we're going down<br>Said everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going  
>Yeah, we're going down"<p>

Isabella POV:

"Katherine what? How? Why?"- Damon started.

"That isn't important right now."- Katherine

"You know her then Katerina? And why is Stefan and Elena with you?" –I asked.

"Let's just say I ran into them and we talked and I heard about little Alice here."- Katherine

"Stop!"- Alice

"Oh she speaks! Oh don't tell me you never told them who you really are did you? No of course you didn't."- Katherine

"What- What is she talking about Alice? I can't read any of your minds."- Edward asked.

"She's my dear sister who is the reason many of us are here. You see I was always mother and father's favorite being born first and with a twin brother. However after little Alice was born she always felt like she couldn't measure up. Now we all loved her, but she had a mean streak. She was just incapable of seeing it. The second I make a mistake she was ready to put it front and center. What I didn't learn until later was that she was the one who sealed our whole families fate. Klaus was watching us and she willingly lead him to me. She set everything up so when I had a child out of wedlock my family would shun me and she would be the favorite of the family. She was the one to suggest sending me to Klaus. Now even he knew he could never trust her and was going to kill her, however she was able to find a cold one to turn her first. I only recently learned that Klaus was not the murderer of our family. It was her herself. And now she comes here and tries to rip another family apart. I accept that I'm not perfect and I've caused trouble, but at least I was doing what I have to, to survive. Alice is doing this because she can. She likes the power."- Katherine

"Oh my- How could you?"- Carlisle

"Is she telling the truth Jasper?"- Both Damon and Stefan asked.

"She is. God I can't believe I let her manipulate me for so long." –Jasper said while Bree grabbed his hand. Which was not missed by Alice.

"You how dare you?"- Alice screamed breaking free of Demetri and Heidi and going for Bree. However before anyone could even move Jasper had her pinned to the ground.

"You will not even look at her. Bree is a thousand times the person you will ever be."- Jasper

I looked up to see that Katherine and Edward seemed to be having some sort of silent conversation.

"Care to share with the rest of the class?"- I snapped at them. Edward turned to me.

"Jane and Alec, they are your children? You, You and Damon's children?" –Edward

"Yes. I'm sorry Edward. I did care about you, those feelings were real but it wasn't love. There was always something missing with us. I know it might be hard for you to see now but you will find someone. It's just that that's not me. I'm sorry." –Isabella

"What do you wish we do with Alice?" –Felix Volturi asked, finally speaking after staying silent the whole time.

I looked from Katerina to the Cullen's.

"If she lives she will just do this to someone else."- Katherine

"She's right."- Jasper

"Wait, stop Carlisle, Esme, Edward? You can't be serious? You can't let them do this?"- Alice screamed.

"Carlisle, I think it would be a good idea for you and your family to leave now. You don't want to see this. Go to the boarding house with the rest of them. Let me, Damon, and Anna deal with this." –Isabella

And so with a defeated look on his face he led his family away.

"Wait I want to be here." –Jasper started.

"You only think you do. However you feel right now, you still were in love with her for a century. Go with them. You don't want to see this."- I told him and so he left.

"No, stop! This is crazy! You don't want to do this!"- Alice

"Alice, you've done enough. It's time you got what you deserve."- I told her.

She just got an evil look upon her face.

Her last words were: "You'll regret this."

6 Months Later:

Mystic Falls:

Stefan and Elena sat in the Salvatore boarding house with Anna and Jeremy watching a movie. Everything had quieted down since the disaster that took place months earlier. Just then Edward and Katherine walked in.

"Have a good time?" – Both Elena and Katherine asked each other at the same time.

"Argh, I'm never going to get used to that." –Stefan said.

Edward chuckled softly hugging Katherine.

"Who would of thought that after everything we'd all be here watching a movie and getting along with Katherine?"- Anna

"Or that I would finally feel safe and stop running and having to manipulate just to survive? You know I may of hated Alice over the years, but I thank her for one thing. Without her crazy antics I would of never met Edward."- Katherine

"So up for another movie anyone? I here there's a good movie called Twilight!" –Jeremy

"Sure" –They all replied.

Forks:

Carlisle, Esme, Lexi, Rosalie, Emmett, Bree, and Jasper were all packing up the house getting ready to move away from Forks.

"I'm so happy that after everything we are all a family again, with new additions of course."- Esme said hugging Carlisle.

"I am too."- Carlisle

"Oh family hug, I'm getting in on this!" –Lexi said jumping over the 2nd floor railing and landing next to them.

Rosalie was rolling her eyes at their antics and carrying a box down the stairs with Emmett right behind her.

Just then Bree and Jasper walked in looking a mixture of scared and shocked.

Rosalie took one look at them and asked:

"What happened? What's wrong?"

"Well we are married now you know, and well we we didn't know that a half- human and a vampire could ha-" – Jasper started getting cut off by Bree.

"Oh wow, seriously… We're pregnant." – Bree yelled happily.

If a vampire could faint I think everyone in the room would of when she told them that.

In Italy:

Isabella was walking in a garden in Italy with Damon and their kids. They had decided to stay with the Volturi for the next decade or so. They just wanted their family to be together.

Suddenly Isabella tripped but Damon stopped her fall.

Damon sighed thinking "Even as a vampire she still trips."

"Hey I heard that!"- Isabella

"Wait I said that out loud?"- Yes you did she said hitting his arm and sitting down with him on a bench.

Sighing she asked: "Who would of thought after 600 years we would finally find each other?"

"Oh I don't know I always knew it would happen."- Damon

"Oh yeah right, you didn't even remember until 6 months ago."- Isabella

"That's true but I still loved you in my soul for that last 600 years and I will forever."- Damon

Isabella smiled happily at Damon thinking: Finally things were how they should be.

And so that brings an end to this tale of a love that truly transcends time. Let this survive as a cautionary tale. Never let the one you love slip through your fingers. Live as if there is no tomorrow because you never know what may happen next. But above all else LOVE. Never be afraid to tell them how you feel because Love will always prevail in the end.

Sincerely,

Aphrodite the Goddess of Love

THE END


End file.
